Fire and Ice
by DarkLordMist
Summary: AU Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini have been enemies since day one, and now seven years later they are Head Boy and Head Girl. HarryGirl!Blaisemaybe TONKS! Lovehate, comedy
1. That crazy insane old codger

Fire and Ice

By DarkLordMist

A/N: So I read my fan-fictions today and I found out that they had nearly no plot like J.K. Rowling's or any good writer would put on. There's not much suspense or excitement or action in any of my stories, a lot of it is like some pointless day-by-day thing.

Therefore, I decided that for your enjoyment I have another fan fiction for you all that I hope you will enjoy… and believe me I'm really working to become a better writer

Summary: AU Harry and Blaise (girl) have been enemies since day one, and now seven years later they are head boy and head girl. The Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry is the most intense ever, as the bitter rivals struggle to win their last House and Quidditch Cups.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the setting, but I do own the plot.

Chapter 1: That crazy insane old codger

Harry Potter, seventeen-year-old wizard sat down in anticipation as he waited for his best friends. He couldn't wait for the last school year to start…

"Hey mate! How are you?" greeted Ron as he entered. He smiled at Harry, who smiled warmly with a "Hello!"

Ron Weasley had grown up to be a tall, 6 feet and a half 17-year-old who was taller most people in the school. He was also Harry Potter's best friend, and had supported him through all the seven years…

"Harry!" cried Hermione happily as she entered the compartment.

Hermione had grown a lot during the past seven years. Her bushy hair had eventually gave out to a sleek, brown hairdo. Her figure had laid out quite nicely, and her face had aged beautifully. But Harry didn't think those thoughts about her anymore… ever since last year…

She hugged Harry, who began to choke on his red-hot spicy pepper jelly bean.

"Ughhh- cough cough wheeze hey Hermione!" croaked Harry with tears in his eyes. The red-hot spicy pepper jelly bean does wonders to one's throat.

"So, did you guys finish the summer homework? Please tell me you did. Oh, I hope I'm Head Girl this year! It's going to be so exciting, our last year at Hogwarts... but I think I'm going to become a teacher here later, this castle is absolutely magical for me, oh, I love it so much! And the N.E.W.T.S are this year too, you guys do know that it's very important for your survival in the wizarding world, we have to start studying now! So let's review over the Transfiguration spells you researched during the summer which I hope you guys do know it was your homework, OK? Alright, what was the-"

"Yawn" yawned Ron.

Great, thought Harry, two minutes into meeting Hermione and we're already on the N.E.W.T.S.

Hermione glared fiercely at Ron (who winces under her glare…) "You do realize how important this is?! Oh my god, you guys better do good on the N.E.W.T.s! If you don't, then all your 7 years at Hogwarts will be wasted! Come on Harry, you agree right? This is most likely the single most important event of our Hogwarts experience!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Tests are all you think about, Hermione! Would you please get your head out of your arse and think about the fact that this is our last year _as _students, our last year to do whatever we've always wanted to do but never had a chance to do?! This is our last year, and we _have _to make the most out of it, Hermione! Like, pull pranks on the Slytherins, sneak to the Kitchens, raid the girls dormitory- oh sorry, Hermione…"

Hermione glared at Ron. "You're so immature, Ron! But it's OK, because for all I care, you can go fail your tests and become the driver of the Knight Bus, but _I, _I will do good on these tests and… and…"

Ron smirked triumphantly. "You don't even know your future! Great bookworm you are! Oh, I thought you would already be saying that you'd be the next Minister, or Ministress, of Magic, or the Headmaster, I mean Headmistress of Hogwarts, or the oh, I don't know, some Order of Merlin first Class winner or…"

"Yeah, well, you can't even tell the difference between a male and a female! Some Head_master _I'll make! Yeah, I think I'll go change my gender right now, Ron! And I _do _know my future, because I know that I'm going to have much more prospects than you! It'll be your loss to fail these tests, your loss to destroy the rest of your future, only because you want to play!"

Oh great, thought Harry with exasperation, five minutes into the train and we're arguing like 5 year-olds.

"Well, remind me how important the tests are _after _Easter Break, please! I don't want to think about them now!"

Hermione sighed, threw her hands up into the air (in exasperation or defeat, but Harry can't tell…) and sat down, plopping open the book of _N.E.W.T.S. Level Transfiguration: The Mastery of Transforming_.

Ron sighed too, sat down, and grinned at Harry. "Harry, mate, wonder who'll be the Head people this year? I bet Hermione's definitely going to be the Head girl… and I bet… I bet that… you'd probably be the Head boy…" finished Ron, finishing the last statement somewhat vaguely.

"Yeah, hope so! Though it won't be bad if you were Head boy, Ron," said Harry, happy that they stopped fighting.

Ron grinned cheekily in embarrassment. "Thanks Harry. But no matter who's the Head boy, we're going to make this the year of our lives and hell for the Slytherins, right?"

Harry nodded earnestly. He was excited about the upcoming year… but sad, sad because this year, thought Harry, will be my last.

All these years at Hogwarts, will be like a passing dream.

Might as well make the best of it… was Harry's last sad thought as he entered a chess game with Ron.

--

"Ha! That's right, Draco!" shouted Pansy happily, "We're going to stuff their pants full of water balloons, stick their shirts in mud piles, …-"

"_Shut UP _Pansy!" roared the very exasperated Draco Malfoy. He had hoped for a good start this year… without Pansy's whining or ranting inappropriate thoughts about Gryffindor pants and shirts.

Nearby, Blaise giggled slightly at her dormmate's stupidity. What a stupid girl, thought Blaise, can't she see that Draco hated her ass?

Blaise was a beautiful young woman, with smooth dark brown hair that dropped to her shoulders, large round brown eyes, had most likely the prettiest face in the school, and a great body. Most Slytherin guys would kill for her, but they all found that it would be useless even if they did. She had never had a relationship.

This was because Blaise though probably the queen of Slytherin was also known as the "Ice Queen," even though she never was cold and was nice to everyone in the Slytherin house. But for some reason, she just didn't find any of her housemates interesting, and the other house-mates were all either scared of her or too taken by her to act civilly towards her. Most likely, she thought, I will find someone from Durmstrang or Beauxbatons…

Which was contrary to Pansy Parkinson, who must have been the whole Slytherin house's play-toy and insists that she is still Draco's girlfriend, when he repeatedly rejected her. Though she had a nice figure too, her pug face made it hard for anyone to look her in the eye and smile at the same time. Plus, she added an extravagant amount of makeup, no doubt her face would be wrinkled when she grew up…

Pansy whined a little bit, then got off Draco's lap (with the latter immediately looking very, very happy) and sat down next to Blaise, grumbling a bit and muttering about non-committed boyfriends.

Draco Malfoy immediately shifted as far as possible away from Pansy, who didn't seem to notice. He hated Pansy, she always tried to hug him or sit on his lap, and even though he always resisted her she kept bouncing back. Talk about resilience. He had his sights on someone else anyway…

"Say, who do you guys think will be the Head boy this year?" asked Crabbe to the compartment. The occupants immediately all sighed exasperatedly, as this question had already been brought up eight times. (once by Draco Malfoy, three by Goyle and four by Crabbe… now five…)

"It's definitely going to be dracie-poo!" sing-songed Pansy, with the subject covering his ears and wincing in mental pain, "and I'm definitely going to be the Head girl, anyone who's got half a brain will make me one…"

Blaise and Theodore Nott, to her right, both sighed exasperatedly again (because this is officially the 9th time that Pansy's said that Draco and her will be the Heads)

This is stupid, thought Blaise, Draco probably has a chance, but no one with a complete brain will make Pansy the Head girl… probably that Granger girl will be it.

Theodore grinned. "If you're Head boy, Draco, you can take off all the points you want off those Gryffindor freaks, hehehehe, and give them so many detentions, oh, this year, you guys, we're definitely going to make the best of it. We're also going to make those Gryffindorks have hell this year! Hehehehe…"

Theodore Nott, was a very good friend of theirs, and plus, his dad was a good friend of the Malfoy's. He had a vampirish look to him, and many people were very scared of him (and sometimes tried to see if garlic worked on him)

The occupants all nodded earnestly and definitively, not knowing that another compartment in the train was thinking the same, but vice versa…

I don't care much for giving those Gryffindors hell, thought Blaise, I just want to give that _Harry Potter _hell.

Flashback:

_"Hello? May I sit here?" asked a tentative 11-year-old Blaise Zabini to the sole occupant of the compartment, a black-haired boy by the name of Harry Potter…_

_ "Uh huh…" he said distantly, wondering why that red-haired boy called Ron was so attracted to his scar, he had left to tell all the others about it…_

_ "So… I'm Blaise Zabini… and you are?" greeted Blaise nervously (she never was really talkative in primary school…)_

_ Harry sighed in relief, thanking god that someone finally didn't know him. But had she seen his oh-so-famous scar yet?_

_ "Harry Potter, duh…" said Harry somewhat obnoxiously, expecting her to say "Oh, how could I not have known! I read all about you…" like that Granger girl who had gone looking for a toad…_

_ Blaise took it the wrong way however. "Oh, so YOU'RE Harry Potter? Quite proud of it, aren't you? For being known for something you didn't actually do-" said Blaise angrily, because that Harry Potter seemed like the stuck-up brat that she had almost expected him to be (her parents had told her so) and she was right._

_ What the heck, thought Harry, she thinks I'm proud of it? I didn't even know it until a month ago! And she's so rude, accusing me like that… _

_ "Well, if you don't enjoy my company, please leave the compartment…" seethed Harry in gritted teeth. Who the heck is this girl to be asking so nicely and then becoming all so rude all of a sudden… definitely one of those "wrong crowds" that Hagrid had spoken about…_

_ Blaise glared at him. "And for one moment, I thought you'd be better than the average celebrity, but you're not! Fine, I will!" and, feeling very angry indeed, and almost kind of mad at herself for such an outburst, she stomped out of the compartment. _

_ Both felt very mad at themselves for being so impulsive at losing their temper, but justified their actions by thinking that the other was definitely one of those people that they would learn to hate._

End Flashback.

Ever since that day, Harry and Blaise had been on each other's throats nearly every day they saw each other… and their housemates would follow them in going to war with each other… the six years of Hogwarts had been fun, but every year was a catastrophic blur of pranks, curses, spells, hallway battles, Quidditch fouls, and detentions.

--

The train rolls to a stop. All of Hogwarts was very excited about this year… it was just like any other year, but it was known that the Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry would be at its peak this year, and that the legendary Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy would be squaring off in the final battle… little did they know it was actually Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini, but Draco had been a staunch supporter of Blaise and had more publicly battled Harry than her.

As Harry and his group entered a carriage, they see Neville run up to them. "Hey you guys! Do you mind if I join you?" asked Neville, frantically (as the other carriages are all full)

"Sure!" smiled Ron warmly.

Neville Longbottom, had grown from the pudgy-face he once was. Now, his face looked much older and mature, and was definitely not the squeaking-in-horror-whenever-Snape-sneered-at-him first year anymore. Ever since last year…

The four talked happily as the carriage drew nearer to the entrance of the castle. Harry smiled as he looked at the majestic castle… finally he was back, after an excessive boring summer…

He looked at Hermione, who smiled shyly at him. She usually wasn't like this, but ever since last year, they could never look at each other the same way again.

As they got out of the carriages, Harry noticed a familiar dark-brown hair shine in the twilight. His eyes immediately narrowed and he sighed, it was Blaise Zabini, and he was in for another year in battle zone with the girl…

Begin Flashback:

_Potions with the Slytherins. Harry definitely was not looking forward to it… not only was he going to finally meet the infamous Gryffindor-hating Snape that Ron had told him about, he was also going to meet the girl that hated him so much, Blaise Zabini. _

_ Ever since the day on the train, she had glared at him every single day they would see each other in the halls. Harry just glared back, and wondered why the girl was so obsessed in hating him. He hadn't done anything, maybe just been a little arrogant, but that gave her no reason to act like this toward him- she had barely known him!_

_ Harry sat down, and groaned as he saw Blaise Zabini enter the room. Immediately, she glared at him and went to the other side of the room._

_ After the class filed in, the dungeon room boomed and the infamous Professor Snape strode in._

_ He finished his introductory speech and began calling out the names… and stopped at Harry's name. Harry gulped._

_ "Ahh… yes… our new… celebrity…" said Snape softly, closing in on him. "Tell me… what is the difference between wolfsbane and monkhood?!"_

_ Harry gulped. He hadn't even looked at the books!_

_ "I don't know…"_

_ "Tut…tut… seems like fame isn't everything, is it, Potter? That's one point for your cheek, Potter…" said Snape, smiling maliciously as he went back to his desk and started the lesson. _

_ After an hour of lecturing and furious note-taking, Harry sighed as Professor Snape put his book down. _

_ "Well, now, you will be paired up and working on the Shrinking Potion. I hope that you do not mess up…" warned Snape, as he gave each student some supplies. _

_ "Weasley, with Malfoy… Finnegan… with Crabbe, Thomas… with Goyle… Parkinson… with Brown, Patil and Bulstrode… Longbottom and Granger… and… Zabini and Potter…"_

_ Harry nearly cried in despair as he moved next to the furious Slytherin girl. She glared at him. _

_ "Just my luck. Working with an arrogant famous bastard who doesn't know a thing about potions…"_

_ Harry glared. "What's your problem with me?! I never did anything, and you just start attacking me all of a sudden… why do you hate me so much?" he asked, temper rising._

_ Blaise stared at him incredulously. "Hate you? No, I don't hate you, but you disgust me! You're so famous, and you act like you're all that…"_

_ Harry gaped. "When?! I don't get it, when did I…-"_

_ "See?! That's how arrogant you are, you don't even know if you're being obnoxious or not! I don't feel like failing potions, so you go get the supplies!"_

_ "But… fine… be that way, BE THAT WAY!" yelled Harry as he stomped off to get the lacewing flies from Snape._

_ They had finished the potion by the end of the period, silently, and glared at each other as they exited the classroom._

End Flashback.

Harry now realized that it was all because of that one "duh" after he told her his name, that brought upon this war. From that day on, things just went downhill.

Oh well, thought Harry as he entered the castle, when I get out of here, at least I won't have to deal with her antics anymore…

The Great Hall looked beautiful as always. Harry gaped at the twilight sky, smiling, as he walked to his table. Nearby, everyone was greeting one another again, exchanging cheerful hellos and heys. Harry grinned at Ron, who did a sort of a whoop and they sat down, anxiously anticipating the upcoming year…

--

Meanwhile, Blaise skipped happily into the Great Hall. The last year, finally, the last year that she would have to stay at this dreadful castle. No matter how much other people liked it, she hated it, because it reminded her every time of one person- Harry Potter.

That arrogant asshole, thought Blaise, can go to hell and back five times for all I care…

Plus, she was excited about her plans of the future. She would be a first class auror, just like her mother, and she would be able to beat that Harry Potter into bloody pulp… even if he _was _on her side in the battle against Voldemort…

Her family never believed in Voldemort, which was why a lot of the Slytherins disdained her. Her father worked in the Department of Mysteries, while her mother was an Auror of the highest order. But she had quickly shown them that just because she didn't believe in Voldemort didn't mean she didn't know a handy amount of curses and hexes… she had quickly earned their respect as a fierce fighter, and also, a beautiful lady.

"Okay, so, first, you do the cheering charm, and then I'll do the singing charm, right?" asked Pansy in anticipation for their first prank of the year. Ever since Malfoy and Harry had fought that day… everyday after that was a battlefield…

Begin Flashback:

_The Slytherins all grinned wickedly when they saw they had Flying Lessons with the Gryffindors. Well, only Draco Malfoy and his two rock buddies did. They were anticipating making fools out of those dumb Gryffies._

_ "Ha, I'll show that damned Potter who's the better flyer!" said Draco to Blaise after they saw the sign. Blaise grinned. "Ha, I bet he couldn't even fly an inch!" She suggested, though soon she would be proven wrong._

_ When the day came and went by, Blaise was thoroughly shocked. Not only was Harry Potter a great flyer, he had caught that remembrall without a scratch… and ended up on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team! Jealousy couldn't even describe what Blaise felt… anger at that arrogant Gryffindor hero bastard for getting what she wanted- to be on the team. _

_ The next day, Blaise woke up early and slipped some laughing potion inside Harry's goblet. He ended up laughing and squirting out milk all over his classmates during breakfast, an extremely embarrassing moment for him, and caused uproarious laughter in the Slytherin section._

_ Somehow, Harry had known that it was her, and the next day her hair was turned to worms and she screamed, running out of the Hall in embarrassment._

_ Then, every single day, there would be pranks, battles, detentions, and eventually Quidditch fouls between the two groups, one consisting of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Lavendar, and Parvati, and the other consisting of Blaise, Draco, Theodore, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Millicent. Neville was sort of the bystander… he never fought, the earlier years because scared, but now, well, he was sort of a 'pacifist.'_

End Flashback.

Blaise had joined the Slytherin team in her second year with Draco Malfoy as a chaser, and she was quite good too… they won the Quidditch cup last year, but it was probably because she had deliberately fouled Harry last year while he was going for the snitch…

Soon, the first years came in and the sorting began.

--

"And now…" announced Dumbledore as the sorting finished with "Zeladi, Milan!" in Ravenclaw, "Our heads of the students!"

Immediately, everyone did a drum-roll of the tables, as this was a tradition in Hogwarts when they would announce the Head boy and Head girl…

Dumbledore smiled, but if one looked carefully enough they could see a small smirk up his lips… yes… he definitely had something planned…

"From Gryffindor, our Head boy… Harry Potter!" and the whole Gryffindor table cheered like mad.

Harry just blushed furiously and stood up shakily. Wow, thought Harry, who would have expected?

Blaise groaned as loud as she could, but no one heard her. Come on! Thought Blaise, damnit, this year's going to be torture… that biased arrogant obnoxious little hero Gryffindork's going to make this year hell…

Then Dumbledore's smile widened to a full-fledged grin.

"And from Slytherin… our Head girl… BLAISE ZABINI!!!"

The Slytherin table immediately rose up in thundering applause and cheers and whistles.

"YEA BLAISE!!!" congratulated Draco Malfoy, along with Theodore Nott and Millicent Bulstrode. Pansy looked very disappointed and was glaring daggers at Blaise, who stood up, blushing furiously in embarrassment and pride, while Crabbe and Goyle just followed the leader, namely Draco Malfoy.

As Blaise looked across the hall at Harry, he did the same, and their eyes met.

Oh no, they thought, what the hell was that crazy insane old codger thinking?!

--


	2. One hell of a partner

Fire and Ice

By DarkLordMist

A/N: So I get four reviews after my first chapter and it's all too good to be true, so I decide to update immediately… as today's quite a bore and I'm coughing up a fever in the house…

If you ever have any questions or comments or criticisms or corrections, please tell me so by email or review!

Summary: AU Harry and Blaise (girl) have been enemies since day one, and now seven years later they are head boy and head girl. The Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry is the most intense ever, as the bitter rivals struggle to win their last House and Quidditch Cups.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the setting, but I do own the plot.

**Review Answers:**

** Aberforth Dumbledore: **Yea, this is going to be Harry/Blaise… I got the idea when I read the love/hate James/Lily stories…

**Swimchick1614: **Yep, Harry/Blaise… as for what happened between Harry/Hermione… oO, well, it'll be revealed later…

**SmacksKiller: **Sure is AU… and of course I'm going to work on my other stories… but first they probably will go under heavy editing… I don't know though. I have plenty of writer's blocks here and there- that's why I'm trying to get all my plot bunnies out into stories, so whenever I get bored of one I can work on another one!

**Paladin3030: **Yea, I used to enjoy Harry/Hermione, but it got kind of boring, and I like Harry with other ships that are not Hermione or Ginny, they're getting quite boring… and thanks.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed!

Chapter 2: One hell of a partner

"Would Mr. Potter and Ms. Zabini please come forward to receive their Head badges?" asked Dumbledore, his maddening eyes twinkling in glee.

Sadistic evil old codger, thought Harry, as he walked up to the High Table.

Meanwhile, Blaise glared furiously at him. "I don't know what kind of bribes you did for this," she hissed at him, "but you certainly didn't earn this position by your overall behavior." She finished, glaring at him.

Dumbledore heard this and smiled. Blaise inwardly cursed. "No, Mr. Potter did not earn this judging by his behavior. He earned this judging by his behavior _and _his actions towards the school, as you have, Ms. Zabini. I assure you Mr. Potter gave us no bribes. Both of you have outstandingly proven yourself worthy of these badges more than any other student in your year, which is why you two are awarded the prestigious honor of Heads."

He pinned the two badges lovingly on Harry and Blaise, like they were some sort of trophy. Harry fingered his red/gold badge reading Head Boy, while Blaise looked in wonder at her green/silver badge reading Head Girl.

"Now, you two must go to each of the houses and tell the respective prefects their house passwords…" seeing the excited glint in Harry's eyes and the malicious one in Blaise's, he smiled and noted, "yes, you will be in knowledge of all the passwords, that is one of the bonuses to this job… however, with it comes tremendous responsibility, and I really do hope you do not use this fact to your advantage…"

Both Harry and Blaise both nodded eagerly, already forming plans in their heads… Harry thinking the first thing he'll do will be sneaking into the Slytherin Common room and charming every Slytherin to have freaky hair reading "I LOVE GRYFFINDORS!" in flashy gold and red, while Blaise thinking the first thing she'll do will be sneaking into the Gryffindor Common room and poisoning every Gryffindor so that they wouldn't be able to use their middle finger for a week (so she could repeatedly flick them off) and make it so that Harry's poison disables his hand completely…

"Alright… the Gryffindor password is Phoenix, the Hufflepuff password is Kneazle, the Ravenclaw password is Hippogriff and the Slytherin password is Basilisk. Off with you two, now, and remember, we have a meeting at 8:00 in my office. The password is Sugar Quill."

Harry and Blaise both smiled innocently, then nearly killed each other as they walked to each of the houses and told the prefects- Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abott, Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst, and Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.

Finally, they were done and with a final glare between them they went to their respective house tables…

"Now, begin the feast!" roared Dumbledore, and food appeared everywhere. Ron immediately gorged himself on baked turkey and fried potatoes, Harry grabbed a roasted chicken leg, and Hermione tossed some salad into her bowl.

But before Harry could take a bite off his chicken leg, two charms seared into him and he jumped onto the table, and faced the great hall, adding a sonorus charm to his voice.

What the hell, thought Harry, damnit, it's definitely Blaise, what the hell do I do… I can't control myself! Please, PLEASE, don't make me do something embarrassing…

But then, facing the whole freaking school, his face contorted into a full-fledged grin and he began to sing…

"_LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA!!! LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA!!!" _

The hall immediately turned to watch, and Harry inwardly cursed.

"Oh my name is Harry Harry Harry Harry Harry Potter,"

"I am a stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid asshole,"

"Blaise definitely is really really really really really hotter,"

"Because I look a lot a lot a lot a lot a lot like a troll…"

Then his hands started flailing wildly out of control, DAMN, thought Harry, Blaise is going to _pay…_

Then, as he started doing the salsa, Ron stepped up next to him. Oh, poor Ron, thought Harry…

"Hey my name is Ronald Ronald Ronald Ronald Ronald Weasley,"

"I am a freaking freaking freaking freaking freaking mofo,"

"Surely all of you would definitely definitely agree,"

"I'm obviously obviously obviously the biggest biggest hoe…"

The Great Hall was laughing extremely hard now. Oh, damnit, this _definitely _calls for revenge, thought Harry, hoping the torturous spell would end.

But it didn't.

"LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA!!! _LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA!!!_"

"LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA!!! _LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA!!!_"

Harry soon felt a force on his body and he started to do a tango with Ron, whose eyes clearly read, someone's going to pay.

"We're the gay gay gay gay gay men,"

"Who come from far far far far far away,"

"We were dropped on our heads as kids again and again,"

"So now we're very very very very gay…"

The whole Great Hall was cheering like mad and laughing their asses off, noted Harry with disdain.

"LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA!!! _LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA!!!_"

Finally, they were allowed to sit down, with the Great Hall laughing uproariously.

"Thank you Misters Potter and Weasley for the great performance, although I must take five points off Gryffindor for your vulgar language…" said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling mischievously.

Harry and Ron just gaped at that insane old codger, then at each other, then gave Blaise the middle finger, who just ignored them and went on laughing with her housemates.

"I swear she's going to pay…" grumbled Ron.

"Oh… she's going to pay…" smirked Harry malignantly.

They continued their feast with considerably dampened moods, occasionally nodding and grunting to their housemates' happy and festive conversations.

"Great Job on being Head Boy, Harry…" congratulated Hermione, though she looked like she wanted to be Head Girl herself.

"Thanks Hermione…"

The feast soon ended with the Hoggy Warty Hogwarts song. The prefects led the first years to their houses… Harry went with them… when…

"Hey, Potter! Meeting, remember?" yelled the all-too-familiar voice. Harry groaned at the sight of Blaise, who looked like she'd rather be talking to a wall.

"Oh… yea… OK, lead the way, Miss _Head Bitch_."

Ignoring his remark, Blaise all-too-happily-for-her-own-good grinned at him as they walked up to the Headmaster's office.

"So, you liked the prank, huh? Hehe, you were a pretty darn nice sight, doing to the little merry men dance, ahahahahaha! Hehehehe…"

Harry just glared and grumbled.

"Sugar Quill!" Blaise said all too cheerfully for Harry's liking.

Dumbledore rose as they entered the room.

"Lemon Drop?"

Harry shook his head, but Blaise eagerly accepted five and emptied the pile into her mouth.

Yea, she's _definitely _crazy, thought Harry. Well, she won't be as happy after I'm finished with her…

Grumble grumble.

Dumbledore smiled. "As you two are the Heads of the school, you will both be getting many rights… and responsibilities. You have rights such as staying out until 2:00, and entering the restricted section when you want to, plus you are allowed to take and add House Points when you see fit. However, you abuse these privileges, I will suspend your badges. Is that clear?"

Both Harry and Blaise nodded, both thinking in glee that every opportunity they get they would add points to their own house and punish the other houses on every chance.

"As for your responsibilities, you are responsible for any student out after 10:00, you will report any sight of misbehavior immediately to a member of a staff, you will continue to go to class, and you will be responsible for sponsoring any extracurricular activities this year, such as balls and clubs. Here is the official list of rights and responsibilities." He handed each of them two scrolls of parchment.

Harry's eyes widened in anticipation as he saw another right was that he could use spells whenever he wanted to outside of class… hehehehe…

Little did he know, Blaise was thinking the same.

"And one last tiddy-bit about your Head jobs. You will not be sleeping in your dormitories anymore, instead, you will be sleeping in the Head Dormitory, which _does _contain two rooms, of which I will take you there now."

Harry and Blaise just stared at each other wide-eyed, while Dumbledore strode out the room, with the two 17-year-olds quickly following.

They were brought to a two-room dormitory with a large bathroom in the middle.

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, privileges indeed. I hope you two will not take advantage of your aloofness from the rest of the castle…"

Harry just gaped. Oh god, that Dumbledore's definitely out of his mind… Blaise… and him?! Where did that old fool get such idea?!

Blaise was also staring incredulously at the twinkling Dumbledore. "You have my assurance, Professor," she said haughtily, trying to suppress that huge blush on her face with no avail, "We would never do such thing…"

Dumbledore laughed. "That's good to hear. Now, you two may visit any house you want to whenever you want to, as you both have the passwords to each house. Tomorrow, we will have our first prefect meeting, so you two must be at the Teacher's Lounge by 8:00 P.M. Good night to you both." And he strode away.

Blaise immediately ran to her room, shutting the bathroom door on her side with a loud _BANG_.

(A/N: In case you're wondering how the Head Dorm looks like, well, it's basically two rooms, connected with a bathroom that has two doors, one on each side, and is on the second-highest tower in the Castle…)

She breathed a sigh of relief. Oh God, thank God that we don't have to share a room, thought Blaise, we'd kill each other! I don't want to die, I still have so many years to live…

Then, she clasped her hand together with glee. "Hehehe… full access to Harry's room… oh God, that did not sound right, but I meant it as in, hehehe… I can put all the pranks into his room freely! But… damnit, he can do the same to mine… guess it's going to be war, then…" she muttered quietly, before taking out her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Oh God, (I've been saying that a lot lately…) I can't believe that brat Potter's the Head boy! But I even more can't believe I'm Head girl! Even though I hate the fact that Potter's my fucking partner for this job, having this advantage is good enough! _

_ Hehehe, sure can't wait to pull a prank on him! _

_ Well, today was definitely interesting. Potter stood up with Weasley in front of the whole Hall and danced the silly merry men song, courtesy of Yours Truly… hehehe, it was hilarious!_

_ Well, I really hope I survive the night and Potter doesn't come stalking into my room to kill me… good night…_

_ Blaise Zabini, September 9th Seventh Year_

Blaise sat down on her fluffy cotton bed, and opened up her novel, To Listen to the Moon, and read until she could read no more, and then fell asleep exactly at 11:00.

Begin Flashback:

_It was the first Slytherin-Gryffindor match of the year. Blaise was in the stands, cheering madly for the Slytherin team._

_ Then she saw Potter come out, with his new shiny Nimbus 2000, Blaise noted with jealousy. Lucky little bastard, thought Blaise. The whole Slytherin team only had Cleansweep 7's…_

_ Madam Hooch said her introductory words, and the match began. Immediately, the players started swirling around each other so fast, one barely could see what was going on._

_ "BELL! JOHNSON! BELL! SPINNET! SPINNET TAKES IT UP, FAKES, SCORES! FLINT! MONTAGUE!" the announcer rang out, while inserting comments like "those cheating little bastards" and "those evil snakes…" with heavy reprimanding from McGonnagall._

_ But Blaise was watching Harry the whole time… no, she did not have a crush on him, it was quite the opposite, she was hoping, hoping that the Potter would crash into the ground and break his leg or something._

_ Soon, however, the broom started bucking! Even though Blaise hated Potter, she definitely didn't want him to die… she still had things to do with him, like maybe lock him up in the dungeons and blackmail him or something! She couldn't let him die now! _

_ She scanned the teachers box, which was right next to the Slytherin stands, and saw both Snape and Quirrell chanting! She knew one of them was uttering the curse and the other the countercurse, but she couldn't figure out which one was doing which! Instead, she just shot two "Incendios!" at both of them, so that she wouldn't take any chances. Sure enough, the broomstick stopped bucking._

_ Blaise sighed with relief, but then her mouth grew wide and cursed as Potter got the snitch._

_ Damn Potter, she had just saved him, and now he just got the snitch… being the arrogant bastard he was he would never know that it was her who saved his life… and would never believe her either…_

_ She ended up feeling sour after the match, especially seeing her Slytherin housemate's gloomy faces… she sighed and went to do her homework…_

End Flashback.

Blaise smiled slightly as she pulled the covers close to her, drawing in the warmth from them. Then she remembered what day it was… Monday. Cursing some expletives, Blaise grumpily opened her eyes…

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_" and Blaise's scream filled through the air.

--

Harry just grinned as he stepped out of the shower. Got what she deserved, that little bitch. Humming the song he sang last night absentmindedly, he was halfway to the Great Hall when he realized that he had been humming the very same song that had earned him a lot of embarrassment.

He cursed, cursing the goddamn gay merry men, then the song, then Blaise. He entered the Great Hall smiling, thinking of how mad Blaise would be…

"Morning Ron!" He greeted cheerfully. Ron sourly gave him a "you're way too cheerful to be allowed to live" look that he usually gave anyone when he was forced to wake up early. Judging by his wild hair, Seamus and Dean probably dumped ice water on him.

Harry just smiled, and ate his breakfast consisting of eggs and sausage. He imagined the eggs to be Blaise… he cut the first piece apart… and then the second piece…

Soon, a schedule landed in front of him. It read:

_Monday: _

_ Morning: N.E.W.T. Potions_

_ Afternoon: Advanced Herbology_

_ Evening: Special Wandless Magic_

_ Tuesday._

_ Morning: N.E.W.T. Care of the Magical Creatures_

_ Afternoon: Advanced Wizarding History_

_ Evening: Special Teleportation_

_ Wednesday:_

_ Morning: N.E.W.T. Transfiguration_

_ Afternoon: N.E.W.T. Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_ Evening: Special Animagus Training_

_ Thursday:_

_ Morning: Advanced Divination_

_ Afternoon: N.E.W.T. Charms_

_ Evening: Special Dueling Training_

_ Friday:_

_ Morning: Advanced Arithmacy_

_ Afternoon: N.E.W.T. Ancient Runes_

_ Evening: Cryptography_

Great! Potions first thing… Potions sucked a lot for Harry now, because absolutely zilch Gryffindors _or _Hufflepuffs had gotten into N.E.W.T. level Potions besides him, and the only two Ravenclaws were Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst. Then, there's seven Slytherins- Zabini, Malfoy, Parkinson, Bulstrode, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle. No one knows how the last two got in, but either Snape must have bribed the officials or Malfoy must have bribed the officials.

It had been absolute torture last year, the seven had taunted him so much it wasn't even funny, they played pranks and messed up his potions. The only thing Snape did was take points off the Gryffindor house for having "messed up" potions, and of course "Potter's cheek."

But, Harry smirked maliciously, he couldn't wait for N.E.W.T. Care of the Magical Creatures. Blaise was the only Slytherin in that year who had made the N.E.W.T.S… or _tried _to make the N.E.W.T.S… this class was the same size, for most didn't like Hagrid's immense creatures, with Blaise as the lone Slytherin, two Hufflepuffs, Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott, and seven Gryffindors, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Parvati, Lavendar, Seamus, and Dean. Yea, it was pure torture for Blaise in that class because the Gryffindors got back for every pinch that Snape had given Harry.

All through the seven years, it had been the Gryffindor Seven versus the Slytherin Seven- the halls would sometimes become complete battlefields, with 14 wands sending multiple curses out every second, and a lot of yelling and screaming. After all their battles, at least 10 of the participants were hurt, and the survivors would grudgingly work together with the teachers to carry their housemates to the Hospital wing… all while earning a couple detentions and 50 points lost off. But their respective houses never got mad at them, because it was really them who earned most of the points for their houses…

Harry, though every year anticipating the full-fledged battles (as they always were exciting duels where he could practice for the eventual battle against Voldemort) this year was coming to dread it… Blaise looked more malicious than ever, and Malfoy looked like he knew some pretty deadly curses up his sleeve too. Plus, he was Head Boy… and he surely couldn't participate in fights, could he?

But Dumbledore had said nothing about that… so he'd just have to find out…

Begin Flashback:

_Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil, Lavendar Brown, Seamus Finnegan, and Dean Thomas…_

_ Vs._

_ Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle…_

_ All fourteen first years had their wands pointed at each other in a secluded corridor where they had agreed to meet, daring the other side to make the first move. As they all knew, who ever made the first move would be punished the most… but also got the upper hand in the fight… so who will risk it?_

_ Finally, Crabbe and Goyle roared "Studify!" Immediately Harry and Ron sprang into action, roaring Furnunculus and Densaugeos across. But they had forgotten that Crabbe and Goyle had shouted Studify instead of Stupefy… shit, they were now the ones who had started the fight… those damn sneaky Slytherins…_

_ Ron did a shield charm while Dean levitated Millicent Bulstrode into the air, Seamus was hit by Malfoy's Tarantellegra hex and couldn't stop dancing, Blaise hit Parvati with a tickling charm and she laughed ceaselessly, and Lavendar cursed Nott into the wall with a Reducto charm. Hermione did a simple wand-wave and both Crabbe and Goyle were confounded, while Pansy Parkinson and Harry Potter shot two curses at each other that harmlessly bounced off the wall._

_ To say the least, it was chaos. They jumped, dodged, ran, rolled, and cut around, finite-incantatem and enervating their allies and adding another hex to a fallen enemy for good measure. _

_ When Snape and McGonnagall finally found them, Parvati, Dean, Hermione, Ron, Malfoy, Millicent, Crabbe, and Goyle were out cold. Seamus was wrestling Theodore Nott, Parkinson and Lavendar were engaged in a cat-fight, and Blaise, with a victoriously malicious grin (and several bruises and cuts on her face) sat on the chest of the extremely pissed-off Boy-Who-Lived, who was trying to help Seamus but then found himself tackled by the Zabini…_

_ They got 100 points off Slytherin and Gryffindor, ending them in third and fourth place, respectively, Gryffindor ten points behind for the extra that Snape had taken off them for starting the fight._

_ They also got detentions for a week._

End Flashback.

Though they had the same punishment every time they fought, for some reason McGonnagall and Snape never had the heart to give them more punishment than 100 points off and a week worth of detentions, but now, Harry had known that it was because of Dumbledore- he wanted them to train by practicing against each other, but wanted the punishments so they wouldn't fight _too _often and maybe end up with more than a lot of bruises, scratches, and cuts.

Well, might as well get ready, thought Harry as he walked towards the Potions Dungeons, all, all alone.

--


	3. Harry Vs Blaise Part 1

Fire and Ice

By DarkLordMist

A/N: Throughout this story I'll insert a lot of flashbacks, to update you on what's been happening throughout the 6 years, (because I'm way 2 lazy to write the 6 years… plus they're the same as the Canon books anyway… only with some major hall battles and rivalries…) so there will be like two stories, one present, and one the past.

Oh, yea, and I also will be adding this story to the Harry/Tonks section, because I find that most people who like Harry/Tonks also like Harry/Blaise. By the way, does anyone know how to contact I want to ask them to add Blaise Zabini and OC in the character search bar… it'll make searching for Harry/Blaise's and OC stories much easier…

Summary: AU Harry and Blaise (girl) have been enemies since day one, and now seven years later they are head boy and head girl. The Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry is the most intense ever, as the bitter rivals struggle to win their last House and Quidditch Cups.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the setting, but I do own the plot.

**Review Answers:**

** Aberforth Dumbledore: **Yea, same here, I love Harry/Blaise stories… and I also dislike Hermione/Draco Headgirl/headboy stories, which is almost the exact reason I wrote this… as for updating, now that I just finished my AP test (on Friday) I'll probably be updating a lot, no guarantees however. Thank you btw for reviewing every chapter ;)

**swimchick1614: **Thanks! And as for the flashbacks, well, the thing is I'm really trying to tell two stories at once, so you'll have to excuse me if some flashbacks are long.

**TimGold: **Wow, thanks for reviewing twice :-D

Thanks to all of you who reviewed…

Chapter 3: Harry Vs. Blaise Part 1

Oh, how Blaise hated that Harry Potter. How she _hated _him. Abhorrence, loathing, and despise would be understatements of the year for the pure _hatred _that she felt for him…

Yep, because when she woke up this morning, the first thing she saw was a picture of the most disgusting boy alive… _and he was not wearing anything_. Yep, seeing a completely starkers Dudley Dursley _will _show you the very worst depths of life.

Blaise screamed her complete ass off, wondered where the _fuck _Potter got that picture… bet he searches up male porn, thought Blaise in disgust.

She decided to move far, far away from her bed, dressed up all blindfolded… and walked outside the dorm, praying, praying that the image wouldn't be there anymore… and she opened her eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, seeing this time Vincent Crabbe, completely, completely naked. Oh lord, oh lord, she could never look at him the same way ever again! ARGHHHHHHH!

"GODDAMNIT!" she screeched. Leave it up to that fucking ass Potter to give her a curse for hallucinating naked fat boys!

But she found that the pictures were fading away each time she blinked… hehehehe, if she blinked a lot then she could probably get rid of them…

But as she blinked several, several times… finally, there was no more changes. In front of her, stood an almost transparent, but still very visible, _naked _Gregory Goyle.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!" If Dudley Dursley showed you the very worst depths of life… then Gregory Goyle was _pure hell_. She blinked again, hoping with fervor that it would change to another picture…

But it didn't.

Instead, it stayed with a naked picture of Gregory Goyle, and it just stood there, in front of her, grinning and winking at her.

Yes, she will _never, ever _look at him the same way again.

A _very _disgruntled and disgusted Blaise Zabini, tried to regain her lost pride by strutting into the Great Hall and sitting down pompously next to Draco Malfoy… but that picture was still there… and she found she had absolutely _zero _appetite.

But, Blaise found, she _did _have the appetite to go curse off Harry Potter…

So when she saw Harry Potter leave the Great Hall, she quickly followed, seeing that it was Potions and she would just curse the _shit _out of him.

(A/N: in case you're wondering how Blaise can see with the picture of Gregory Goyle in front of her, well, the picture's transparent, so it's like seeing out of a colored window- everything's still the same, but the color's still there.)

Harry was walking to Potions, dreading his usual weekly torture session with Snape and the Slytherins… when a searing Petrificus hex stung him in the neck.

GODDAMNIT! Thought Harry. He had forgotten to keep up his "constant vigilance" (quote Moody) and now was down for the count. Who the heck is cursing me, thought Harry, but then he heard a voice, oh no, the very queen bitch herself…

_Blaise Zabini_.

"Hehehehe…" cackled Blaise as she walked up to the immobile Harry Potter on the ground. He only glared and muttered a few expletives under his breath.

"Potter… what the _fuck _did you do to me?" she asked, seething, still seeing Gregory Goyle… oh, the horror, while she looked at Harry.

Harry smiled. "It's going to last a day… and no, I won't tell you what it is… hehehehe…" Oh fuck… thought Harry… I'm screwed…

Blaise gaped at him. He was on the floor, without a wand, completely immobile with a Slytherin, a _head _Slytherin, standing in front of him no less, and he did not give in to her demands?

"Tell me Potter, before I hex you to oblivion!" she demanded, pointing the wand extremely close to Harry's face.

Harry just blew a raspberry at her. "GRRR!" shouted Blaise. "TELL ME!"

Harry smiled and twinkled his eyes not unlike Dumbledore's, and said, "Oh, threatening a disabled person now? Too scared to fight someone on their own two feet, eh? Are you really going to be a Slytherin coward and hex me while I'm down?!"

Blaise stared at him in horror. He had just destroyed her will to hex him into oblivion, _and _insulted her house… oh, he's going to get it… his face looked so gay with that smirk on his face… oh, that's it, that face should _not _look the same after she was finished with it…

"Oh that's it, Potter!" she screamed, and sat harshly on his face, raising a fist. "I'm not going to hex you, but I'm going to beat the hell out of you!"

"Oof!" groaned Harry as she knocked the wind out of him by punching his stomach. What the hell, thought Harry, she's not even giving me a chance, with her damn ass on my face…

Blaise laughed maliciously, though wincing at the continued image of Gregory Goyle, continued to give Harry's face the crushing of a lifetime by bouncing up and down…

Oh god, thought Harry, this is bad, bad, _BAD_… SHE'S GOING TO BREAK MY NOSE!!!

But then, a gasp came from nearby, and Pansy Parkinson came into view.

Blaise stood up so quickly she nearly stumbled in surprise.

"Oh my god…" said Pansy, "what the _fuck _were you two doing?! Never thought you liked Potter, Blaise…"

Blaise gaped. How the hell could Pansy take it that way? Oh god, if Pansy thought that, she's going to spread it throughout the school, oh no!

"No!" cried Blaise frantically, incredulous, "It's not what it looked like! I was trying to get him back for pranking me this morning…"

Pansy was skeptical. "By _sitting _on his _FACE?!_ Really, Blaise, if I didn't know that you two are dead-on enemies, I would have thought that you were giving his face a nice massage, from looking at the pure pleasure on your face!"

Harry goggled. "PLEASURE?!" he asked frantically. "Oh no, Zabini, I do _not _like you that way! Please, no!"

Blaise flushed in embarrassment. Great, what was she thinking? That Potter face looked so _sittable_, it was just _making_ her sit on him… oh God, now she realized that it must have looked _so _wrong! She must have looked like she was enjoying it, Merlin… this was so embarrassing!

"I assure you," seethed Blaise, face red, and still seeing the smiling face of Gregory Goyle in her eyes, "I had _no _pleasure from sitting on you."

"Uh huh…" said Harry, smirking, "You know you wanted to, just _completely _wanted to sit on my face, never knew you liked me that way, but no, I don't like bitchy girls, _Blaise_…"

Pansy giggled at her friend's embarrassment, while Blaise openly gaped. "That's it…" Blaise hissed, and kicked his immobile body down the stairs, "I was _going _to revive you, but not anymore! So long, sucker!"

She strode off, leaving Harry with a very giggling Pansy.

"Oh, I can't _wait _to tell the school… thanks Potter for giving me such a _wonderful _idea, must say, never thought of it before… here, Finite _Incantatem!"_

Oh SHIT, thought Harry, as Pansy strode happily away, she's going to tell EVERYONE about the incident! Damn that Parkinson for taking this the wrong way! How am I going to look at anyone _ever _again?! DAMN that Blaise, sitting on me in the middle of the hall!

And then he remembered, he was _head boy! _He shouted angrily, "FOR ATTACKING THE HEAD BOY, 10 POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN!"

He cursed some more, stood up groggily, got his bookbag, and went reluctantly to the Dungeoos…

Blaise groaned as she saw Pansy skip happily into the Dungeons. Oh no, she was going to tell _EVERYONE _about the incident!

Speaking of which, she didn't know _what _had possessed her to sit on Potter's face… but it was weird, because every time Blaise won a duel or a battle against Potter and sent him to the ground, for some reason, every time she'd just get the sudden notion to sit on him!

Blaise flushed in embarrassment. Every time she won, she always sat on part of his body- his chest, his stomach, and even once or twice his pelvis, but she had never had any sexual intention in mind when she did so, every time it was just to beat him up some more and gloat. It wasn't her fault!! She just liked to sit on him, alright?!! But she had never sat on his face… oh dear, what if people _believed _Pansy, and thought that she and Potter were having an affair?!

And added to this bad, bad morning, was the image of Gregory Goyle still in front of her whenever she opened her eyes… yes, this was a bad, bad morning.

But then Pansy smiled at Blaise and winked. "Don't worry, I'm not telling anyone. I just made it so that Potter's going to get scared like mad, but I know you two aren't doing anything… or are you?"

Blaise grinned in relief, then shook her head frantically. "Of course not! I hate him!"

Pansy nodded. "Of course. Hehe, here comes the little Gryffindork…"

A very disgruntled Potter entered the room, immediately glaring at Blaise and Pansy, then sat at the far corner of the room.

"So, my N.E.W.T. potions class, I hope all you are up to speed on the Potions… as you are on the hardest level of Potions yet," said Snape, as he came into the room, "Oh, and Potter, five points off Gryffindor for your cheek."

The Slytherins roared with laughter while the Ravenclaws were secretly pleased at Gryffindor losing more points, while Harry was seething like mad in the far corner.

Blaise just turned, and blew another raspberry at him, which he glared at and put his head down into his hands.

Poor boy, thought Blaise, got what he deserved, hehehehe… luckily, Pansy's my friend… and won't tell anyone…

Snape started lecturing them and Blaise paid full attention, not wanting to fail the N.E.W.T.s.

A very pissed Harry Potter came out of the dungeons, after losing 50 points for Gryffindor. Then, he secretly grinned and said softly, "20 points to Gryffindor for brave behavior from Harry Potter…"

Harry grinned and quickly went to the Hourglass to see the points. Sure enough, 20 points had been added to Gryffindor!

Hehehehe, thought Harry, I can add all the points I want! "30 points to Gryffindor for… survival of harsh beating… of Harry Potter!"

But this time, only 5 points went up! Oh God, oh no, is Dumbledore monitoring the points? He thought frantically.

Harry gulped, praying that Dumbledore didn't confiscate his badge.

Then, as he walked into the Great Hall, he gulped, oh no, Pansy must have spread everything by now! Oh gosh, he'd better tell Ron and Hermione Pansy's spreading rumors about him!

"Harry! Is it true?!" asked Hermione coming up to him. Harry gulped again. Oh no! Pansy had told everyone!

DAMN THAT PANSY! Roared Harry in his mind, damnit, he wanted to strangle her right now!

"No! It's not!" cried Harry, "We're not having an affair! I'm serious! Serious!"

Ron who was nearby narrowed his eyes. "You're having an affair? With who?!"

Harry goggled. How could Ron be this stupid? "With Zabini, of course!"

Hermione gaped. "With Zabini?! You're with Zabini?! How?! Why?!"

What the hell! Thought Harry in madness, on the brink of insanity, he had just told his own secret, and Pansy hadn't told anyone at all! He had just brought upon another rumor on himself… and he started it! _He just started a rumor about himself!! _How should he have known that Hermione's referring to something else?!

Harry wanted a hole to suck him up and pound his head on the wall a million times for being so retarded. What was he thinking, spilling his guts?!

"No! I'm not! Never mind! What's the matter?" He asked, deeply annoyed, and flustered.

Hermione sighed. "Is it true that we have a Prefect Meeting tonight at 8:00?!"

Harry just stared. Leave it up to that _Hermione_ to make something so small seem so big!!! He had immediately suspected that Pansy had told everyone… so he was impulsive to deny it… oh great, he just brought the rumor upon himself…

"Yes!" yelled Harry, very flushed, annoyed, and feeling pretty crappy. He sat down and pulled out a piece of bread and ripped it into parts, imagining it was Pansy Parkinson.

Then Ron, annoying, piece, of shit, Ron, sits next to him and asked, "Is it true?! Are you _really _having an affair with Blaise Zabini?!"

"**_NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**" roared Harry. Ron and Hermione both jumped a meter back.

"DAMNIT!!!" Harry cried as the whole hall stared at him. "I'm going to my room."

And he stomped angrily out of the Great Hall, seething at that damn Parkinson, at that damn Blaise Zabini, at that damn incident before Potions, at that damn rumor he brought upon himself, argh!

Disappearing and never, ever showing up again was a very, very bright prospect right now.

Begin Flashback:

_Harry and Hermione walked down slowly from the Astronomy tower, relieved, after giving Norbert to Charlie. They got to the bottom step…_

_ "Ah, there's more out…" cackled Filch softly as he grabbed both of them by the collars and led them to a nearby room._

_ Inside, they saw a VERY, VERY angry McGonnagall, and to their surprise, Malfoy and Blaise. The latter two were smirking at them._

_ "Now what is going on?!" asked McGonnagall, glaring at them. "Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Zabini had told me that there would be students out tonight. Now, Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter, what WERE you doing?!"_

_ Harry glared at Blaise and Malfoy, who were looking in glee._

_ "Taking a walk, Professor… sorry… we had no idea we couldn't be out at night!" stammered Hermione. Harry inwardly gaped- that's two times Hermione had lied to a teacher!_

_ McGonnagall sighed. She obviously couldn't resist her favorite student… "Then let the 100 points off Gryffindor be a warning to you, Ms. Granger, for you should never go anywhere during the night outside of your own common room. And all four of you will be having detentions this Sunday."_

_ Harry just nodded, one detention wasn't bad. But Blaise and Malfoy were pissed._

_ "What did we do?!" asked Malfoy._

_ McGonnagall swiftly glared at them. "You two, though doing a good deed for warning me about these two young children, have no right to interfere in another's privacy- and plus, you two were out late a night, also."_

_ They both scowled._

_ "Well, back to your dormitories… and DON'T let me catch you again out of your common rooms. I hate taking points off my own house."_

_ Harry and Hermione just nodded, and scurried off… before they and Blaise and Draco started a double duel in the middle of the hallway. _

_ The next morning, Ron went up to them. "Well?" he asked._

_ Harry gulped. "Sorry! We had no idea… McGonnagall caught us… sorry…"_

_ Ron gaped at him. "She caught you?! How many points did she take off?!"_

_ Harry nearly smacked himself. He had thought that Ron had seen the hourglass, but he was really referring to the dragon! He could have gotten away with it scot-free…_

_ "100…" said Harry quietly. Parvati, who was nearby, gasped. "100 points?! I can't believe it!" she quickly went to tell Lavendar Brown. Crap, now all of Gryffindor would know about it!_

_ Harry really, really, really wished that a hole would just suck him up, as slowly Gryffindor heads turned and glared at him._

End Flashback.

Harry laid down and just stared at the wall… another hour until Herbology…

Grumble grumble.

Begin Flashback:

_It was detention time. Blaise and Draco walked out of the Slytherin common rooms and went to Argus Filch, as assigned…_

_ Oh, how she hated that man! Always chasing students around the halls… she had had to escape him many times already, and had already seen the monster on the Third Floor corridor… yea, that man was an absolute monster._

_ She wasn't looking forward to the detention at all. Especially because it was with her worst two enemies, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger._

_ Filch just smirked at them, and led them to their two companions, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Then, two their surprise, they were led out of the castle and to the grounds, with a starry sky (and a bright Mars.)_

_ "Hello, you four! How ye doing, Harry, Hermione?" asked Hagrid kindly, once Filch had left._

_ Both looked scared out of their wits. So was Blaise, but she didn't show it. Slytherins were not allowed to show weakness._

_ "Well, tonight we're going to find this unicorn… who's been hurt… been seeing its blood for days, now, we have to catch the perpetrator… who in their right mind would hurt an Unicorn?"_

_ Blaise didn't know, and didn't care, whoever would hurt an unicorn was definitely someone dangerous, and she had no intention of finding out._

_ "I don't think it's safe to go there! I'm going to tell my father about this!" Protested the even paler than usual Draco Malfoy._

_ "Ha! Fat lotta good that'll do, I'm just the gamekeeper, the most they'll do is fire me. Now come on now, as long as yeh with me or Fang, nothin' inside this forest will hurt ya."_

_ Blaise nodded. They entered the forest, trembling, shuddering._

_ "Hmm… why don't we split up… Harry, Hermione, you two go with Fang, I'll take these two cowards here. If yeh run into any trouble, just shoot some red sparks."_

_ Harry and Hermione ran off, too happy to be away from the two seething Slytherins at being called "cowards." Hagrid didn't like Slytherins much._

_ "Alright, yeh two, let's go, no one make a sound, we gotta catch the perpetrator…" said Hagrid quietly, raising his crossbow._

_ They walked a little bit more, then all of a sudden red sparks shot into the air. The Gryffindorks were in trouble!_

_ They quickly ran towards the red sparks, and they saw a white Harry and a fainted Hermione. _

_ "What happened?!" Asked Hagrid, coming up, drawing his crossbow. _

_ Harry just pointed at a silvery substance on the ground. "Hermione fainted."_

_ Hagrid sighed. "Yea, unicorn blood will do that to ya if yeh not ready. Come on, Malfoy, you take Hermione up to the hospital wing, Harry, Blaise, we're gonna catch this thing."_

_ Blaise goggled. "Why me?" she asked._

_ Hagrid smiled. "You're a smart, witch, Blaise. Yeh may be a Slytherin but I always respected yer mother. Definitely one of a kind, she was…"_

_ Blaise glowed. She loved it when her mother was praised, it felt like she was being praised too._

_ They walked a bit more, with Blaise and Harry restraining themselves from killing each other. Finally, they saw the unicorn… and a dark figure._

_ Hagrid immediately loaded his crossbow, and shot an arrow at it- it dodged it, and swept into the air and kicked Hagrid down while he was trying to get another arrow._

_ Then it turned to Blaise._

_ Blaise goggled, then cowered down. The figure came nearer… nearer…_

_ "Lumos Solem!" cried a voice near her, and bright light shown. The figure frantically put up its hood before Blaise could see who it was and drifted away._

_ "You… you saved me…" said Blaise quietly._

_ "Well, it was for my own, arrogant good, too, right?" glared Harry._

_ Blaise didn't reply, just let Hagrid lead her out of the Forbidden Forest. She didn't glare once, her mind was a blur, when did Potter become so nice… but she forgot all about the deed, all about it, when she woke up with pink hair and a "McGonnagall is Sexy!" over her forehead._

End Flashback.

Blaise had felt kind of sorry for Harry. That poor boy, spreading a rumor about himself. But she didn't feel so sorry for him anymore.

Because now Draco Malfoy and all the Slytherins were gaping at her. "I can't believe you like Potter! How come you never liked any of us?" Asked noticeably the Slytherin _males_.

Blaise's eyes grew wide. Great, now her housemates were turning on her! Damn that Potter! All for one fucking measly incident this morning!

"NO! I DO NOT LIKE POTTER! GODDAMNIT, WE ARE NOT TOGETHER, OK? I'm going to go to my room!"

She stomped out of the Great Hall, cursing that Potter, cursing that incident this morning, cursing the rumor, cursing the fact that Hogwarts believed things so easily…

That goddamn Potter! He just had to make her life absolutely miserable, even though she had helped him so many times in the past, involuntarily, inadvertently, most of the time. She wanted to kill him, screw his goddamn prophecy with Voldemort, that little wimp didn't deserve to live.

She slammed the door to her room and groaned loudly. She just wanted to disappear right now, into a big, fat, hole, and never, ever, ever, appear ever again.

Begin Flashback:

_Blaise gasped as she saw Potter, Granger, and Weasley go to the third floor corridor with a harp. They were going to get killed by that evil monster Fluffy!_

_ Blaise in fact had seen that three-headed dog once when she was escaping Filch one night, she had accidentally turned into that door. Seeing the fright of her life, she vowed never to go inside there again._

_ Oh no, the three don't know what they're going to meet! She'd better tell Dumbledore, damnit, but he's on a trip!_

_ She ran to Professor Snape's office, and knocked frantically._

_ "Professor! Potter and his friends went to the third floor corridor!" yelled Blaise frantically. Though she'd love to see Potter being torn into shreds, he did save her from that Unicorn-drinker-evil-person… _

_ "Goddamnit!" swore Snape, muttered some expletives Blaise had never heard in her life, and rushed off. Blaise just went back to the Slytherin common room, and prayed that they would be all right. She wasn't finished with Potter yet, at any rate._

_ A few hours later, Snape came back and said, "Blaise, you did very good tonight for telling me about that brat Potter and his insolent friends. I was able to contact Dumbledore early enough, so he could get back and save that insufferable git. 100 points to Slytherin for saving a fellow student's life." Blaise almost jumped with joy, 100 points, that'd put Slytherin into the lead…_

_ The next day, she was glad to see them still alive. She almost went up to them and asked what happened before they glared at her._

_ She just glared back. All that work she did…_

_ And then, that old fool gave them 170 freaking points! She was seething so much when on the train she wanted to kill them. But she restrained herself. The trio would never know that it was Blaise, who had saved Harry's life…_

End Flashback.


	4. Stuck in the middle of nowhere!

Fire and Ice

By DarkLordMist

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

** PLEASE READ!!! (IMPORTANT!)**

A/N: Ok. A few days ago when I updated I thought that the chapter would be a boring one, but I got 14 reviews for it! Therefore, I've decided to stop replying to comments such as "I love Harry/Blaise!" or "Update soon!" and so therefore I will only be replying to meaningful reviews… that doesn't mean you should stop reviewing ;) Also, I've decided to employ a deadly tactic to gain reviews…

Cliffhangers. Hahahaha! If you don't like them, I'm sorry, but it's all for my own personal gain… so…

I also want to tell you a little about me. My older account was ElementalMiSt. That's why if you noticed our emails are only 2000 apart. The reason I changed accounts was because I stopped writing for a while and then when I came back to writing, I felt guilty about not updating so long, and plus, I wanted to start anew, so I started a new account (and a new email)

Recently I decided that I should perhaps update my story on that account, The Dreams that Come True. Before that, I am going to completely edit the story, so it's going to come out one chapter at a time.

However, I am also deciding if I really want to continue it or not. If you want to read it, the site is if you think it's good and want me to continue it, please either tell me using email or in a review for this story.

Thank you all who have read that story so far.

Now, back to this story…

Summary: AU Harry and Blaise (girl) have been enemies since day one, and now seven years later they are head boy and head girl. The Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry is the most intense ever, as the bitter rivals struggle to win their last House and Quidditch Cups.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the setting, but I do own the plot.

**Review Answers: **

**Aberforth Dumbledore: **Thank you for being a loyal reader, and thanks for giving me the email. And yea I found it funny too when Pansy caught Blaise sitting on Harry's face.

**TheElvenSisterInLaws: **Oh she underwent a gender potion. It's a normal thing for these mentioned-once-a-book-obscure Slytherins, you see. They change genders because there's not enough known about them so we authors can make them whatever we want them to be.

**Swimchick1614: **Glad you understand the flashbacks, and thanks for being a loyal reviewer.

**TimGold: **Thanks, and are you serious? Oh well, I'm still going to e-mail them anyway, just for the heck of annoying them… and thanks for being a loyal reader/reviewer for all my stories.

**drunken devil87: **Thanks, and I think if you search up Akuma-sama there's a story where Blaise is inside it… other than that I don't know any other ones where it's Harry/Blaise… I think I read one a while ago but I forgot its name, and since searching up these stories are very hard you'll just have to be lucky.

**SnakeDynasty: **This is funny? Thanks. And I agree, more Harry/Blaise needed.

**Szelij: **Ya man I totally agree, H/Hr is boring.

**Alex20: **Thanks, and I don't think your judgement on whether someone is competent or useless or not is the same as mine. Competence is based completely on perspective so you and I could have different views. Harry isn't useless, he saved Blaise, he got onto the Quidditch Team, saved the Remembrall, caught the snitch within record time, and saved the Sorcerer's stone (or Philosopher's) from Quirrell and that's all only during first year. Blaise doesn't win every battle with Harry, she's only won the first battle they had and every other one that had been talked about so far. You can't assume Blaise won every battle just because I've only talked about the battles Blaise has won. You also can't judge Blaise the hero and Harry the impotent character, because Blaise may have won more encounters between her and Harry so far, not to mention saved Harry's life a couple times, but she's a Slytherin and Harry's a Gryffindor, she's supposed to attack from behind and use curses like "Incendio" while Harry uses charms like "Lumos Solem." And maybe Blaise is becoming mary-sueish, but I never really thought a mary sue was bad, I don't understand why everyone is racist against people who look pretty or are smart, I've seen a lot of reviews just blaming the author for changing the character into a Mary-Sue, but would you rather have Blaise as a useless crying girl who loses her parents and waits for Harry to comfort her? I find that many Lily/James love/hate stories are like that, but I really do think it's kind of lame, people don't lose parents that often. Like I said, competence is based on perspective, you may perceive Blaise to be competent and Harry to be useless but I certainly don't. Thanks for the criticism anyhow.

Wow, that was a long freaking answer, so here's an advice to all you people if you want me to say something more to you than just a "thanks!" you probably should suggest or criticize, I enjoy your suggestions and criticisms and they usually affect me in someway or another, no matter how much I reject your suggestion, and I enjoy even more countering your argument, and accepting defeat when your suggestions and criticisms are justifiable.

I understand last chapter was probably a bit of a bore, so I decided to make this chapter a little exciting, bear with me here if I get out of hand…

Chapter 4: The Order of the Phoenix

"FUCK YOU!" screamed Blaise as she threw a curse right back.

"Promise?" asked Harry, grinning at her shocked expression.

Blaise glared balefully at him. "In your goddamn dreams, Potter! I'd rather blow a blasted-end skrewt!"

Harry opened his mouth wide in mocking surprise. "Aww! Blaise likes blasted-end skrewts better than me! Today is a bad day for my ego! Please, God, make Blaise like me!" He fell to the floor kneeling, putting his hands together to pray.

"That's _IT _Pothead! _Dalaran!_" A sleek black curse shot at Harry, who in shock got hit by the curse full on.

"Oh… my… God…" mumbled Blaise quietly as she watched, practically in slow motion, as Harry's knees gave and he tumbled to the ground.

"No! _Mortecius! Mortecius!"_ Cried Blaise desperately the counter-curse. She hadn't expected Harry to get hit by it… she thought he had a shield or something or would dodge it…

The curse she had used was a very dark curse that she had learned from a smuggled book out of the restricted section… it would immediately stop one's blood from flowing. Blaise had just merely read on it and never practiced it, but for some reason it just came out.

And here was Harry Potter, laying on his side of the dormitory (five points to all of you who've guessed that they've been firing at each other from their rooms across the bathroom) with most likely a stopped blood-flow and dead, because Blaise didn't know the counter-curse at all, and merely remembered it from somewhere…

Blaise squeaked and rushed across the bathroom. She grabbed his hand and felt its pulse…

And she just fell.

"HAHA!" laughed Harry as he pinned a shocked Blaise onto the floor, and pointed a wand at her head. "Who just _owned _you without a single scratch? Hmm?"

Blaise goggled at him. "What the hell Potter?! Why didn't that curse even hurt you?! It hit you full on!"

Harry grinned. "Well, if it hurt me, then I certainly didn't feel it! I don't think you even did the spell right…"

Blaise looked surprise, then smiled. Thank God, she thought, Potter would have died! And then she'd have almost no hope of becoming an Auror!

Then she realized the situation. Potter, Goddamnit Gay Gryffindor Potter, was laying right on top of her, his face inches away from her. DAMNIT, Thought Blaise, if someone comes in here, what'll they say?! Oh shit, why is he looking at me like that?

Harry was staring at her, mouth open and eyes wide. "Get off?!" she said meekly. He just stared.

Oh my god, what the hell is wrong with me, why haven't I slapped him already and pushed him off or even screamed at him?! Oh that's it…

"**_GET OFF!!!_**" she screamed, and he flew halfway across the room in shock.

"Jesus Christ!" He yelled, "What the hell?"

Blaise glared at him. "You were in a goddamn trance or something. You just stayed there, not moving at all… pretty taken by me, huh?"

Harry blushed. Then he glared at her. "In your dreams, Blaise. Go blow that blasted end skrewt.…" he muttered angrily. "Now, if you don't mind, get _out _of my room!"

Blaise narrowed her eyes at him. Damn that Potter, she _was _in his room.

"Fine! Don't expect me to come in here and save you again!"

"Gee, thanks, but I really don't need a bitch in shining armor to save me."

Blaise glared daggers at him and stomped off, slamming the door to her room. He called her a _bitch!_ God, she is going to make Potter pay.

Rubbing her hands together in glee, Blaise formulated a wicked little plan to put that Potter back in his place.

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Zabini, please tell us your plans for this year…" said Professor McGonnagall as she stepped aside.

Harry and Blaise stared in horror at each other. They haven't done any plans! They had spent the whole day cursing and arguing, how could they have any plans?!

Oh no, thought Harry, I completely forgot!

Ron and Hermione were looking at Harry pointedly, and he sighed. He had completely forgot to make plans for the stupid prefect meeting, that they were now holding in the Meeting room.

"Err…" mumbled Blaise, a tinge of red embarrassment on her cheeks. The prefects just stared.

"We… we… well… we just want a safe year… and… err… give a good education to everyone?" suggests Harry.

All the prefects groaned. McGonnagall sighed. "Since you two _obviously _have not discussed this yet, we will take this issue to the next prefect meeting. It is up to the Heads to decide the Hogsmeade trips and extracurricular activities, and we will vote on them next meeting. If you two are not ready, then we will simply not have any extracurricular activities at all."

The two nodded, then glared at each other.

"As for prefect patrols…" started McGonnagall, before the prefects started arguing over which nights they should patrol. Harry and Blaise both tried their hardest not to fall asleep.

-Snooze- Harry heard from the seat next to him. He looked over. Blaise had fallen asleep.

Sighing, he continued drawing an evil-looking woman domineering over her helpless minions. He labeled the woman Blaise.

An hour later, McGonnagall finally finished assigning prefect patrols, rotations, and passwords.

"Potter… Zabini… the Headmaster would like to see you two. His password is Chocolate Frogs."

Blaise groggily looked up. Damnit, she thought, had I slept that long?! There was nobody in the room anymore.

"Come on Blaise. I still have to finish my Potions homework."

Blaise grumbled, then stood up and followed Harry out of the room.

They walked in silence, both too tired and bored out of their minds to argue with each other. "Chocolate Frogs." Said Harry as he reached the gargoyle.

Great, thought Blaise, two days into Hogwarts and I've already been inside the Headmaster's office two times.

"Hello! And how are you, Ms. Zabini? Sherbet Lemon?"

Blaise eagerly took ten. She loved lemon.

Harry just sighed and shook his head.

"Very well. Tonight, I have to discuss with you two very… serious matters…"

Harry perked up. Serious matters? Was this about Voldemort again?

"As you two know… Voldemort is gaining power. We have decided that you two are fit to join the Order of the Phoenix."

Harry and Blaise both gasped. Weren't they too young?!

"However, you two must be put into a training test. This test will not only decide your rank in the Order of the Phoenix, yes there are many ranks, but it will also train your abilities in reflexes, quick thinking, and strategy."

Blaise nodded. "Okay. What's the test?"

"I cannot tell you now. All will be revealed to you during the test. However, I must send you there first. Therefore, I need both of you to completely agree to taking this test…"

Harry smiled. Knowing Dumbledore, it'd probably be some dueling test. "I agree."

Blaise nodded eagerly. Joining the Order of the Phoenix would definitely please her mother, who was a strong advocate of Dumbledore and the Light Side.

Dumbledore's twinkle increased to full blast. As he raised his wand, Harry gulped. That twinkle did _not _look good.

"_Veyeraa deluweth_!" cried Dumbledore as a shimmering blue light engulfed Harry and Blaise.

Both just stared as the world turned a blinding white.

"Oof!" yelled Blaise as she landed on top of Harry.

"Oohh…" groaned Harry as he felt his body get squashed.

"What the?!" asked Blaise meticulously as she sat up on Harry's back, looking around.

They were in some kind of grounds. There was a small, old rusty cottage to one side, a broken wooden fence to the other. There were many, many barrels and boxes. The sky was completely clear, with not a single cloud, and the temperature was perfect. It seemed like the perfect scenery to lay back and sleep.

Unfortunately, sleeping was _not _on the minds of more than 50 dark-cloaked figures hiding around them.

"Oh shit…" muttered Blaise. "We're screwed!"

Harry groaned. "We're screwed if you don't get off me now!" he roared, and Blaise jumped three feet into the air.

"OWW!" yelled Harry as Blaise's feet landed back on his back. Blaise sheepishly stepped off.

The dark-cloaked figures were looking amusedly at them, not firing any curses.

Hmm, thought Harry, this _is _the training test, so of course they're not going attack us while we're down. Well… this is an advantage.

But a very small one.

_How the fucking hell do you get past fifty wizards?! Or for that matter, fifty wizards that were obviously made by Albus Dumbledore?!_

All of a sudden, before Harry could formulate his battle plan, Blaise jumped up into the air, yelling curses at every dark-cloaked figure she could see. Crap! Thought Harry, I haven't even finished my plan yet! Well, best make the best of it.

Beams of light practically ignited the field as the dark-cloaked figures returned fire.

_Shit!_

"_Stupefy!! Stupefy!! Stupefy!"_ Harry roared as he jumped behind a rock, with Blaise close by. The enemy wizards were slowly gaining, shooting curses that soon blasted open the rocks they were hiding behind…

Ahh, shit! Thought Harry. Then he remembered a spell he'd learned the summer before last year, a spell that he found inside this _very, very _dark-arts book…

"_Gunnus Maquina!_" whispered Harry. He put all his will into creating it.

A machine gun appeared in his hands.

The dark-cloaked figures disapparated before Harry could fire a shot. Damn, thought Harry.

And just when I was getting to the good part, he thought grimly.

"Hehehe, great job Potter! You gotta teach me that spell sometime!" grinned Blaise. "Now how come we're not back yet…" Then she suddenly realized that she'd just been _nice _to Harry so she quickly glared at him.

Harry shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe they didn't expect us to win so quickly."

So they lounged about, not speaking to each other more than necessary, waiting to be transported back.

_Begin Flashback:_

_ It was the first day of the second year for Harry. He walked along with the others into the school from the carriages… only to be…_

_ Completely **drenched**._

_ "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" cackled Peeves madly as he threw a couple more water balloons at Harry (who even though could dodge the balloons with ease still was soaked to the bone from the area-splash damage)._

_ "Peeves!" screamed McGonnagall, her wand out and ready._

_ "HAHAHAHAHA!" giggled Peeves as he zoomed off._

_ "What are you doing in this hall, Mr. Potter?! The path to the Great Hall is **that **way!" she pointed to the passage the others had gone. "I'm going to collect the first years. Be gone!"_

_ Harry and Ron grumbled, for they had ended up in that hallway as a result of dodging Peeve's attacks._

_ All of a sudden, a house-elf appeared. Namely Dobby._

_ "Not him again!" groaned Harry with disappointment. The elf had earned him a hungry summer and an even more boring one._

_ "Harry Potter sir! You must not enter! Leave at once! There is a terrrrrrrrrrrribleee monster! MONSTER! LEAVE, PLEASE!" squeaked Dobby with anxiety._

_ "Calm down Dobby!" cried Harry. Ron was looking at him incredulously. "Who's he?" _

_ All of a sudden, an icy voice filled the hall._

_ Harry's skin chilled to the bone._

_ "Food… yessssss… foooddddddddddd!"_

_ "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Ron, and ran for his darn life._

_ "Harry Potter sir! Monster has great powers sir! Please leave!" screamed Dobby, waving his hands around madly._

_ "What! No! Hogwarts is… my… home?"_

_ An angry girl, by the name of Blaise Zabini, stood in front of him._

End Flashback

Harry groaned. It had already been four hours! Why weren't they back yet?! And there were no evil-dark-cloaked figures around either1

Of course, he was also groaning because the girl that he was so unluckily stuck with was sputtering unnecessarily.

"What's wrong with them! Stupid Order! Merlin! DAMNIT, WHY THE HELL ARE WE STILL STUCK HERE! AND WITH POTTER, TOO! MY GOD, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU DAMN ORDER PEOPLE!" screamed Blaise furiously at the sky which was _way too blue_.

Harry sighed. "Shut up Blaise!" he yelled, "You do realize we're in the middle of nowhere and the more you scream the less you'll help! Let's try to figure something… out?"

Blaise looked at him weirdly. "Screw you Potter! I'm outta here!" and she stalked off.

"FINE!" Yelled Harry back. They both went their separate ways, both now muttering angrily about each other.

"Stupid boy who needs to go to hell…"

"Mental bitch!! She's the freaking evil demon of ice!"

"WHAT'D YOU SAY POTTER?!"

"Err… nothing."

Blaise had been traveling alone for a day now. She was hungry, she was cold, she was thirsty, she was tired, and she was ultimately **PISSED**.

"DUMBLEDORE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! LET ME BACK DAMNIT! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK I DO HERE! HOW COME YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE ME A MISSION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gosh! And it all was that stupid Potter's fault! Well… thought Blaise with amusement, I do blame him for everything do I? Who cares, he's a Gryffindork.

She sat down near a tree (oof!) and sighed. Life was certainly not going the way she wanted it to. Especially being stuck in the middle of nowhere and with no knowledge of the outside world except for… for… that Potter.

"DAMNIT POTTER!" screamed Blaise into the twilight. She really regretted now that she had ditched Harry the other day. At least then she'd have someone to _scream_ at…

Begin Flashback:

_"What the fuck are YOU doing?!" hissed Blaise angrily. Who, especially Potter, had the right to appear in HER room?!_

_ And ESPECIALLY since her mother and father, well, specifically her father, were NOT letting her go to Hogwarts?!_

_ "Blaise, dear, we're so sorry! But we heard that there's going to be lots of danger this year, Blaise! Please, I don't think you can go!"_

_ Blaise was just pissed._

_ Needless to say, now she was plain evil._

_ "AHH!" yelled Harry. "I don't know! I just… popped here!"_

_ Blaise sighed. "Uh huh! Whatever. Now GET OUT of my house!"_

_ Harry glared. "Fine!" He stomped out, got lost, and tripped over the moving stairway in her house._

_ "Crap!" Blaise heard him say out the door. "Why the heck do you have a moving stairway out here?!"_

_ Blaise just laughed. Stupid Potter._

_ Finally, the door slammed and Blaise was left to her own will. What was Potter doing here anyway? Thought Blaise, maybe he was sent here… what, his royal almighty family not good enough for him?_

_ Whatever. At least there's one plus side to no Hogwarts._

_ No classes._

_ She smirked as she fell onto her bed._

_ Meanwhile, Harry wasn't doing so well. Now that he was officially stuck in the middle of nowhere (as the Zabinis lived in some middle of nowhere) he was stuck… stuck… and lost._

_ "What the heck is wrong with Dumbledore?!" He groaned. After walking some more, he still couldn't see anything but endless grass, so he just went back to the Zabini Household, hoping that they'd at least let him stay and contact Dumbledore._

End Flashback.

Blaise stood up and stretched. Time to walk some more, and maybe see some life here.

Then she tripped over a root and fell completely on a poor, helpless black-haired boy with green eyes.


	5. Harry and Blaise sitting in a tree

Fire and Ice

By DarkLordMist 

Disclaimer: The world of magic is J.K.Rowling's, HOWEVER, **the characters are mine to manipulate. **(Evil Laugh)

In this chapter we see a little of Harry's evil side and sense of humor.

Chapter 5: Harry and Blaise, sitting in a tree…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Blaise.

"WOAHH-------AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!-----oof!" yelled Harry as something a little over 100 pounds toppled onto him.

"Ohh…ow…" moaned Blaise as she regained her senses.

Hey, thought Blaise, that was a pretty soft landing. I wonder what I landed on… WHAT THE…

She looked down at Harry Potter, who was out cold (you'd be too if you had someone topple on you and have your head bashed onto another root).

"Err, Potter? Potter?!" asked Blaise frantically. Oh Merlin, thought Blaise, I just killed him! Or did I? No, I think he just fainted.

Thank goodness.

"Ennervate!" yelled Blaise with her wand pointed at him.

Harry groggily woke up, and his eyes opened wide.

"What are you doing?! (gulp)"

Blaise shockingly realized she was still on him.

Harry grinned evilly and wrapped his arms around a shocked and dazed Blaise, holding her to him. What the hell was he doing?! Thought Blaise.

"I didn't know you wanted me so much… Zabini…" whispered Harry into Blaise's ear. She shuddered.

His mouth began tracing from her ear slowly and steadily to her mouth, licking and sucking every part of the way.

Blaise was just stupefied, as she laid on Harry. She couldn't believe her one and only favorite enemy was doing this… but even more, she could not believe how good it felt! She gasped in pleasure as Harry rolled on top of her.

Just before Harry's lips reached her mouth, he grinned, looking at the dark-haired girl with her eyes closed and lips opened, evidently waiting for his lips… then…

Harry stood up. "Sorry, Blaise, but as I told you before, I don't like bitches."

Blaise, who still had her eyes closed, opened them in shock. "YOU BASTARD!" she screamed, jumping up and kicking him in one swift movement (called the surprise jump kick, perfected by martial artist girls centuries ago who used this same movement to knock unsuspecting boys into the ground)

"Wha!!!!!!" yelled an unsuspecting Harry, who flew into a tree.

"What the hell was that Potter?" screamed Blaise.

"Err… huh?" said Harry innocently.

"Never mind." Blaise couldn't believe it. She had not only _let _Harry Potter kiss her, which he didn't, but she had also fallen completely, unwittingly, into his control (at least for that one moment) (and was ended once she used the immensely feared surprise jump kick)

"You know what? This is the worst day ever. I have been going more than 36 FREAKING hours without sleep, 12 of them spent on finding how to get out of this eternal-daylight dreamland that DUMBleDORK has threw us into! I HATE THIS!" ranted Blaise (who was intent on letting out all her anger onto a hapless Harry)

"Err, yea, I agree." Said Harry nonchalantly, who wasn't paying much attention (but instead marveling at the power of the surprise jump kick)

Then, suddenly, the dark wizards popped up again.

"AAHHHHHHHH!" yelled Blaise as fifty curses shot her and Harry's way.

"Get down!" shouted Harry, who pulled her down and began to fire curses back.

"Geez, what is this, it's 50 vs 2, how the hell are we supposed to win?!" yelled Blaise.

"Dunno, but maybe Dumbledore would let us –AHHH!" Harry yelled as about 20 curses flew past him.

Then, he burst into flames. Apparently, an Incendio had reached Harry's robes, putting them on fire.

"HELP I DROPPED MY WAND!!!" Harry roared from the fire.

Blaise looked at the infernal that was Harry and shouted a big water spell. 500 gallons of water emptied itself from midair onto the poor (and helpless) Harry Potter.

"ARGHH!!!!!!!!!" yelled Harry as he was totally, completely, and ultimately drenched.

Just then, a freak lightning bolt of nature struck down from the sky.

"GAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" buzzed the electrocuted Harry Potter. Then, he, as anyone would, fainted dead on.

"Heh heh! Sorry! Err…" muttered Blaise at the corpse, then gulped as she saw she was alone against 50 dark-cloaked wizards…

Just then, a blinding flash of white covered her eyesight.

And she felt herself transferred, through time and place.

_ Begin Flashback: _(Yes I know you guys hate them )

_Knock. Knock._

_ "What do you want?!" An annoyed looking Blaise glared at Harry._

_ Harry sighed. Just his luck, being in the middle of nowhere with the only shelter (and communication) nearby being his worst enemy's home. It was just as if he was sent into the middle of nowhere with no one there but Voldemort (who'd kill him straight on as soon as he tried to ask for directions or some floo powder)_

_ "Listen, ok? Please. I'm at Hogwarts, right? Then Peeves chases me and Ron…"_

_ "Weasley and I." Interrupted the (smirking) Blaise._

_ "Weas- Ron and I into some unknown corridor," said an exasperated Harry, "and then this weird house-elf pops up and transports me here! I'm serious!"_

_ Blaise scoffed. "Haha. Nice story. I would have believed that story about Fudge humping bunnies on the Quibbler if I believed this. Now get lost."_

_ "What! Wait- hold-…" (SLAM) (sigh)_

_ Just when Harry was going to get ready to walk (on and on and on) to nowhere so that he may find something (and maybe contact the Knight Bus) when the door opened again._

_ He turned around, expecting to see the annoyed girl but instead saw a gorgeous woman in her late 30's. _

_ Harry almost goggled. Who that beautiful would live in the same house with someone that (bitchy)_

_ Well, obviously, it's her mom._

_ "Hello!" said the woman amiably. "Excuse my daughter, she hasn't been much happy since we tried to keep her from going to Hogwarts so she might be a little impolite at times…"_

_ Oh, you don't know half the story, thought Harry grumpily._

_ "But, who are you, and what do you want? We don't want advertisements, opportunities, investments, sales, vacations, tickets, lotteries, bribery, blackmail, or services, thank you very much." asked Blaise's mom._

_ Harry was puzzled. Did they think he was a lawn man or something?!_

_ "Actually, well, err, I was at Hogwarts…-" Harry was prepared to repeat his story again when she interrupted. _

_ Suddenly, she noticed his scar. "Good Lord! Harry Potter!" said the woman happily, "Hi, my name's Elmira! Do come in, make yourself at home!" said the obviously much more nicer and polite (and pretty) woman in the family. _

_ Harry smiled gratefully and stepped in. "Well, I don't intend to stay long… I just need to use the communications line… apparently, at Hogwarts, a weird House-Elf Dobby just clicked his fingers and sent me here."_

_ Elmira looked at him suspiciously. "Oh? Dobby eh? That's Lucius Malfoy's elf, is it not?"_

_ Harry was confused. Malfoy's elf?! MALFOY'S ELF?! "Err… is it?"_

_ Elmira sighed. "I know why now. You see, Harry," she said as she dumped a whole lot of tea into his cup (to the point where if she added one more drop it would come out) (and Harry was afraid to touch it) "Recently there's been this pureblooded rumor that the Chamber of Secrets will be opened this year. Apparently, it seems Lucius Malfoy and his buddies are behind this. Anyway, I know this only because I subscribe to Pureblood News, mind you, I'm not evil, so that's why I think Dobby is trying to keep you out of Hogwarts- he is doing so out of loyalty to the light side after acquiring this information."_

_ "Oh." Said Harry, stumped. Why the heck would a house elf he had never heard of try to protect him? Life was so screwed up. And now, not only that, but he was being forced to stay in Blaise Zabini's home! _

_ Well, thought Harry, best get out as fast as possible._

_ "Well, I think I need to contact Dumbledore… you know… because I have to go back to Hogwarts…"_

_ "Uh uh!" warned Elmira. "I'm not letting you go back to Hogwarts!"_

_ Harry stared at her with his mouth opened. "WHAT?!" cried Harry. "You expect me to stay here?!!! But… but…" _

_ "But no." said Elmira, smirking. "As an honorary member of the Auror department it is my duty to keep you from danger. Therefore, you will not go to Hogwarts unless the matter has been cleared up. And rest assured, I will contact Dumbledore and notify him of this, so you have nothing to worry about!!" Her eyes twinkled maddeningly._

_ "WHAT?!" yelled Harry (on the brink of bawling) (come on he's only 12) (it's like being denied your favorite candy when some random guy is giving them out free in the streets)_

_ "At least let me contact Dumbledore, I have to go to Hogwarts!"_

_ Elmira looked adamant. "Err, why?" she asked._

_ "Because… because…"_

_ "Because… you want to get killed? Not on my watch, Harry. Plus, now that you're here, I was planning on homeschooling Blaise, but now I can homeschool both of you! It'll be like a class!" She grinned giddily, almost like a schoolgirl._

_ Harry groaned. The sight of her was enough to distract him from any work possible. Plus… studying WITH Blaise?! _

_ "Mom…" said a new voice… Harry turned, and gaped. It was Blaise in only a bathrobe. She screamed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?! MOM, WHY'S HE IN HERE?!"_

_ Elmira, who didn't know they were deadly enemies smirked as she noted her daughter's discomfort. Hmm, sticking two nemeses in my house, smirked Elmira inwardly, this should get interesting. Quickly her mind started to form plans, wicked, evil plans that are going to turn her boring Auror life (because there's no evil to stop these days) into a fun chaotic life._

_ "Oh honey, he's going to be staying with us for the rest of the year! _

_ Blaise just stared._

End Flashback.

Blaise fell onto a bed in the Hospital Wing, and next to her was a near-dead Harry Potter.

She couldn't believe it! That lightning bolt- that lightning bolt must have really done some damage!

"Yo! Potter! You ok?" She yelled frantically, getting up to look at him.

Suddenly, Dumbledore and McGonnagall, and an unknown girl with pink spiky hair and a Weird Sister's shirt enter the room.

"Damnit, I'm so sorry Professor, I didn't expect the program-"

"THAT WAS COMPLETELY IRRESPONSIBLE OF YOU NYMPHADORA!" roared Dumbledore uncharacteristically, but he really _did look angry… _Blaise just stared in shock at the other girl. She looked like she was 17! Yet she was wearing an Auror's badge.

"I'm sorry! I didn't expect any lightning bolts to come down!" The girl looked frantically pitiful. Blaise sighed, she was actually rather pretty.

Dumbledore sighed as he sat next to Harry's bed. "This is a dire situation. Minerva, introduce Blaise to Nymphadora will you?"

"It's TONKS!" Shouted the girl indignantly.

Blaise looked at the red-faced sweaty 17-year-old face of Nymphadora Tonks.

"Er… hi? You're an Auror?' Blaise asked, being slightly scared of this angry girl who obviously didn't like the name Nymphadora.

The pink- haired girl smiled at her and sighed. "Yea. Though I'm not really 17, I'm actually 21." Then she CHANGED her face- into a beautiful adult woman's face. Her hair turned into a light brown color and she grew a couple inches.

Blaise just gaped. No she was not gay but it was hard not to stare at this gorgeous Auror in front of her!

"Woah! How'd you do that?" Blaise asked in wonder. Jeez, there are people like that in this world? Thought Blaise.

Tonks smiled at her. "I'm a metamorphagus. Can change these features on will. This is my normal form though."

Blaise goggled. So this woman could turn even MORE beautiful if she wanted to! She felt kind of jealous.

Tonks noticed her jealousy and smiled comfortingly. "You shouldn't be jealous Blaise. First of all, you're only 17, meaning you haven't developed completely yet, and second, you're one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen. Say…" she said smiling innocently, pointing at the fainted Harry on his bed, "is Harry your boyfriend? I always wondered who he was going out with-"

As soon as Blaise heard the words "Harry" and "boyfriend" in the same sentence she blew up. It was pure, natural instinct.

"He is, most, definitely, will never, ever, be, NOT **MY BOYFRIEND!**" She screamed at the shocked Tonks.

Tonks was definitely flabbergasted by the reaction of the mild-mannered girl two seconds ago… and now… she was so angry she looked like a tomato!

"Ugh…" they both turned their heads at the sound. It was Harry, shifting slightly. Then his eyes opened.

_Jeez, _thought Blaise as she looked into his eyes, _he does look sort of cute._

_ WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY? _Another voice cried. _Him? Cute? HA! He's as cute a freaking goblin-blasted-end skrewt hybrid! _

"HARRY!" Tonks cried as she… jumped?! Onto Harry's bed and hugged him eagerly.

Blaise gagged. _What the hell_ she thought. _This woman knows Potter?_

"Hey Tonks…" Harry said tiredly as he returned the hug. "What're you doing here?"

"Just checkin' up on ya, loverboy. How's it going?" Tonks asked, grinning.

Blaise nearly choked on her own spit! _What the fuck? _Blaise thought in shock. _Are they going out or something? HOLY SHIT! _

But then she remembered Tonks earlier words before she blew up- "Is Harry your boyfriend? I always wondered who he was **going out with**-" Oh! So they probably only know each other… but Tonks is practically flirting with him, and on his bed!

_What the hell? I can't believe she's stooping herself to THAT level_ Thought Blaise indignantly.

She looked at Tonks and Harry who were talking.

"It's fine Tonksie." Harry said, grinning. "Just a little… shocked."

Tonks laughed at the use of Harry's use of her nickname. She loved it when Harry called her that.

"Oh you! I'm so sorry Harry… I had designed the program… I didn't know it would shock you!"

Harry looked at her, surprised. "You designed it?" _Wow, _thought Harry, _Tonks is smarter than I thought! _

"It's ok Tonks. It was a great program.!"

Tonks grinned. "Thanks Harry. Give me another hug?" She asked, smiling.

Harry just grinned back as he hugged her again.

Meanwhile Blaise nearby was steaming. _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? I can't believe they're talking like an old couple!_

She felt a pang of jealous rise into her. _How dare she flirt with Harry like that! _

Then Blaise froze in her thoughts. _I can't believe I just thought that Ok, calm down Blaise. You don't CARE if Harry has Tonks as his girlfriend. It doesn't MATTER, at all! Plus, I bet Tonks only knows Harry and is just really nice to him and probably nice to everyone else. It's not like she LIKES him! _

With that thought Blaise calmed down. Still, she was awkwardly looking at the two laughing like old lovers… no- friends. Damn, she realized, that Tonks was _STILL _sitting on Harry's lap!!

"Alright I gotta go Harry. I'll see you later, ok love?" Tonks hopped up and waved good-bye.

"Yea see ya Tonks. Visit soon!" Harry said grinning. _Tonks… she's so nice to me… _thought Harry.

_Flashback_

_ During the summer of sixth year Harry was extremely bored, when all of a sudden a beautiful woman slid into his room._

_ He goggled. Who was she? Was this a dream? _

_ She closed it behind her softly, then muttered a locking charm and a silencing charm on the door. _

_ "What's up Harry!" She said grinning at a shocked Harry. "What! It's me, Tonks!" _

_ Harry opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Where did the old, pink-haired rebellious Tonks go? She looked stunning, with light brown hair flowing down her back._

_ She winked. "Like what you see, Harry?"_

_ He blushed. "Yea… umm… why are you here?" _

_ "I'm your new trainer! I'm gonna come back every Friday and train ya!" She said smiling widely. "The rest of the days I have to go on Order business."_

_ Harry grinned. "Really? Thanks so much Tonks!"_

_ Tonks smiled and brought out some books. "OK Harry time for my lecture. Sit down and start taking notes!"_

_ Harry grinned and took out his scroll and quill. Then Tonks started lecturing- much differently from the other teachers. She inserted the most funniest comments here and there, occasionally stumbled over words and also took time to explain difficult concepts. _

_ By the time the day passed, Harry had had so much fun… just LEARNING! It was crazy, Tonks was the greatest teacher ever._

_ Pity she couldn't be our professor at Hogwarts, thought Harry._

_ The rest of the summer passed quickly, with Harry eagerly doing his homework everyday in preparation for the Fridays with Tonks. Fridays were the best days though. They would trade back comments, stories, smiles, and flirts. Harry was surprised at how easy Tonks was to be around._

One thing was that she loved making jokes and flirting with him- in fact, after the sixth year summer, Harry went to school completely different and impressed a lot of girls with a much wittier and confident personality. Tonks really did teach him a lot.

End Flashback.

Tonks really did help me so much… Harry thought, smiling. Then he looked at Blaise who glared at him. Unlike that girl… who probably only exists to make my life miserable…

Blaise was seething after Tonks and Dumbledore had left them to themselves. How did Potter flirt so easily with that Auror?!! And with me… all he does is argue! Why does he hate me so much?

BECAUSE YOU HATE HIM, BLAISE! Another voice said exasperatedly, with a sort of "duh!." Yea… but he still shouldn't hate me that much!

Oh well at least be nice to him! He just underwent a major shock!

Blaise sighed. "Look, Potter. I'm… err… sorry for leaving you like that. By the way… you… you did very well." She said with a forced smile.

Harry scoffed. Hah, nice try for being nice. Even though you're a real bitch. "Yea whatever."

Blaise narrowed her eyes. "You bastard! I'm trying to help and you're just being a total asshole! I don't get what that woman sees in you!" She cried angrily.

Harry rested himself against the bedpost. "She doesn't see anything in me, she's an Auror Zabini. Jealous Zabini? And I don't get what your Slytherin friends see in you, I mean, yea it's Malfoy and Parkinson and the two dumbasses but surely they can't stoop that low."

He smirked at Blaise's face of pure shock- and then hatred. "YOU ASSHOLE! I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN BOTHER! GOD I HATE YOU POTTER!"

Harry stared at her calmly, but seething inside.. Did she want to fight? Because after six years, he was already used to her screaming and ranting.

"Same to you Zabini. Why don't you go blow the back end of a blast-end skrewt? I mean, being the whore you are…" Yea that was a little harsh but Harry didn't care, he was pissed, why the hell did that girl hate him so much?

Blaise gagged for the second time. He called me a … what? A WHORE? HOLY SHIT! HE IS SO GETTING IT NOW! Pansy's a whore- but me… I've never even freaking kissed a guy!

But then she decided against completely murdering him right there and then. "Potter," she seethed, "you don't know what you're talking about. But if you, ever, call me a fucking WHORE again, I will seriously rip your brains out and eat them."

Harry goggled at her maliciousness. Then… eat them? What the hell is she thinking? I knew she was a screwed up bitch.

She stood up from her own bed. "I'm leaving now… haha, Potter, hope you get better soon! NOT!" She strode out, not bothering to look back. However, inside, she felt… horrible.

DAMNIT she thought as she slumped against the wall outside the Hospital Wing. Why do we hate each other so much anyway? And… he called me a whore. Is that what I am to him? I don't get it, I just don't understand how he could call me that, knowing that I've never gone out with a single guy! Damn that Potter!

Harry groaned sadly as he clutched his pillow. Why did I call her a whore? She's anything but one. She… she's actually completely pure… gosh… I've never seen her date… anyone…

And so beautiful… another voice cackled. Then to Harry's shock, memories of Blaise ran into his mind. Wow, Harry thought, she IS hot! Even when she's pissed off…

"No!" Harry shouted to no one in particular. "I will not admit that Zabini, out of all people, is hot! I won't! Damnit!"

God I can't believe Zabini out of all people is making me feel like this. I better go to sleep.


	6. Death and Life

Fire and Ice

By DarkLordMist

Author Note: Hola, disfrutan este cuento? Espero asi.

Yes, some Spanish by me. If you can speak Spanish and you think it's incorrect please tell me.

Alright well I was surprised to get a lot of voters, I didn't know you guys cared so much about this relationship.

Here are the results:

Harry/Blaise/Tonks (lucky guy): 31 votes

Harry/Blaise: 14

If somehow I counted incorrectly or you're mad about the vote then please tell me, but right now when I look at the review page I see clearly more Harry/Blaise/Tonks than Harry/Blaise onlies…

HOWEVER, since I am the **author **I get to decide whether it should be Harry/Blaise/Tonks or Harry/Ginny!

Start!

Chapter 6: And Ginny comes in…

A light beamed into the room, as Harry stared at Ginny's beautiful fa-

JUST KIDDING!

No Ginny, no, definitely no Ginny. Sorry to all you Harry/Ginny hopefuls out there. I hope there aren't any of you out there because I despise Harry/Ginny. I think it's because every story I read with Ginny in it has Ginny as the 'hot red-head who grew SO HOT the past summer and Harry can't keep his eyes off her! Then he goes to fight Voldemort and Ginny slaps him, and he begs for forgiveness. Then she takes control over him and says "Harry don't you DARE leave me again!" and adds another slap for good measure when he comes back after defeating Voldemort. That's correct isn't it? That's the majority of all Harry/Ginny stories out there. How lame.

I assure you in my stories there will be no Harry-slapping.

**Ok!**

Now the **real chapter** 6… get out you fake chapter 6! Die! Yah!

Chapter 6: Die Ginny! Hah! Die!

Harry grinned maliciously. "Gunnus Maquina!" He roared, cackling evilly as he pulled out a huge machine gun.

"NO HARRY DON'T I'M SO SORRY I SLAPPED YOU!" Ginny cried pathetically. She cowered and stooped on her knees and begged for forgiveness.

"HAHAHAHA!" He laughed maniacally, cocking the gun and aiming. "THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR SLAPPING ME! **MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

He aims and goes on full-auto, bullets tearing through the air and slamming into Ginny, ripping her into shreds…

That would be the dream story for all you Harry/Ginny haters out there eh? Well you got a piece of it, but unfortunately the above passage isn't part of this story EITHER. I was just venting my anger out at Harry/Ginny stories. I don't really hate her as a character, she just gets in the way sometimes, of an otherwise well-written story.

Ok Ok! Don't shoot! I know you're mad at me for taking so long to start the chapter. Sorry!

**Chapter 6: The Duel.**

Harry exited the hospital angrily after arguing with Madame Pomphrey for practically half an hour. God, that woman can be so annoying sometimes!

Realizing he hadn't eaten dinner yet he went to the kitchens to get some food.

"Harry Potter sir!" cried an extremely excited House-elf as he greeted Harry.

"Hey Dobby! Some Ham-and-Cheese sandwiches please. Thanks!" Harry smiled fondly at the House-elf who seemed like he was on crack.

"Right away Harry Potter sir!" shouted the overexcited house elf.

Ugh… what a long day… It started with him waking up on the stone cold ground in the spell and then he went through an amazing array of episodes with Blaise… then ended up getting struck by some freak-lightning-bolt of nature and ended up in the hospital wing…

Again.

Did I pass that test that Dumbledore gave us? I mean… Blaise and me would have won if it hadn't been… for… that lightning bolt.

Oh well. I really don't care right now if I get in or not… I just want to sleep…

So… tired… so… exhausted. Harry finished his ham-and-cheese sandwiches and said bye to Dobby as he left.

Just as he was trudging along back to his room… he sees the person he most definitely did NOT want to see- who is also going there…

"Potter." She glared.

"Zabini." He glared.

They stood in the middle of the hallway.

"Since you're out of the hospital I'll have to get you back for what you called me earlier." smirked Blaise maliciously, twirling her wand expertly.

Harry groaned. NOT THIS AGAIN!!! Damn I knew I shouldn't have called her a whore…

"Look Blaise. I am not interested in having a duel. I just want to go to sleep. Now… go away…" He unsuccessfully stifled a yawn as he tried to get pass her.

"Uh uh." Blaise said, grinning at her advantage, here was Potter, utterly exhausted. This was her chance to completely pay him back for what he called her.

O…my…god… thought Harry as he glared at Blaise. She simply smirked.

"Petrificus Totalus." Blaise said, pointing at Harry.

DAMNIT! What the hell is wrong with this woman? Thought Harry as he is hit right on by the curse. He grows immobile and falls onto the floor.

Blaise grinned as she sat down harshly again on Harry's stomach.

"Oof!!" Harry cried as she sat on him. She grinned viciously at him.

"P-oottteeerrr!" Blaise sang. "I've got you right under my wand. What are you gonna do?" She grinned as she poked her wand around his face.

Ow! Blah! Ouch! Ahh! Thought Harry as she poked random points around his face mockingly. Damn her… I hope she doesn't poke my eye…

"Zabini, stop this right now! I DON'T want to fight!" Harry groaned.

Blaise smirked. "Well I don't CARE if you want to fight or not. But you're paying for your comment."

Harry glared. "Fine! I take back my comment! You're not a whore, you're very pure, okie dokie?" Harry smiled fakely.

Blaise smirked as she plonked her wand on his glasses a couple times. "Potter-otter-rotter, you think I believe that?" HEHEHEHE! Thought Blaise happily. I have Potter under me, now I can do WHATEVER I want with him! Woohoo! Finally!

She briefly toyed with many ideas of how to torture him. Let's see… an embarrassing one is always stripping a guy down to his boxers… but then again I really don't want to look at that…

Or do I? Whispered another voice lustily.

SHIT NO! Blaise's mind screamed. Ok… how about just doing the old fashioned curse him a million times with boils and tickling charms? Then again… too uncreative…

You know you wanna see him without his clothes on said the voice again.

ARGH! Shut up you damn voice! Ok… how about… OH! Haha, we'll mess up his face! Maybe move his nose somewhere, make his ears all swollen… make some scars-

And mess up his extremely cute face? No way! Cried another voice.

What? I don't CARE about his face! But then again that doesn't seem like such a good idea either…

Blaise, you've got this extremely cute guy under you. You can do WHAT-ever you want with him… and you know what I'm talking about… wink- wink- wink.

"**AAAAAAAARGHHHHHHH! SHUT UP!!!!!!!!**" Blaise screamed out loud.

"Umm… I didn't say anything." Said Harry meekly. Holy shit I always knew she was a bit off her rocker… I guess this proves it…

"Sorry- sorry…" Blaise sighed. The voices were gone. Thank goodness.

Then she realized she just said sorry to POTTER!

Harry grinned and pushed her off. She fell back in surprise, staring mouth agape at the boy in front of her.

"WHAT? How did you push me off? I have a total body bind on you!" Blaise shouted. Harry grinned as he stood up and raised his wand.

"Petrificus Totalus only lasts a couple minutes. I don't know what you were doing but now I'm going to get you back for that."

DAMN! I spent too much time thinking about ways to molest-I mean, embarrass him! Thought Blaise angrily.

"That's it Potter! Duel right now! Stupefy-Incendio-Profoleros!" She rattled off three curses.

Harry quickly put up a shield and they promptly started dueling in the middle of the small empty hall. Though he was tired, he wasn't going to lose to Zabini, not on any day, no, especially since she had just frozen him and sat on him.

No, he was going to pay her back.

Nymphadora Tonks was humming to herself as she reviewed the next day's plans. Tomorrow we have to investigate this old cottage in the middle of Bulgaria… bleh… how troublesome.

Gosh… I wish I was at Hogwarts… thought Tonks nostalgically. Harry'll be there… and we'll have lots of fun…

Tonks sat up. "Merlin, did I just think that?" She asked no one in particular.

Harry? Why is my mind focused on him all of a sudden? He's such a fast learner… and he did so well in that spell…

If it weren't for that stupid lightning bolt he would have beaten it! Damn I should have found that bug in the program!!

Harry… I can't stop thinking about him! What is going on with me, I should be thinking about guys my age, my job, and my life!

But Harry… is he still OK? I hope that lightning bolt didn't injure anything…

"Ooohh!" She moaned pitifully. "I guess I'll just have to take off for tonight- I can't concentrate at all!"

So she started to pack up her materials- when Kingsley Shacklebolt ran in.

"TONKS! SERIOUS NEWS! Harry Potter- he just… he just got **killed**!" Shacklebolt shouted.

"Mirasega! Firomen! Hirachan!" screamed Blaise from her wide array of curses and spells.

"Protego! Kileev! Tarantellegra!!" Harry rattled off.

They jumped, they dodged, they shielded, the hallway was virtually a show case of different colors of light.

They both had many bruises and cuts around their bodies, jumping around with sweat rolling down their faces.

DAMN THAT POTTER! I can't do anything, he's so freaking good at dueling when he gets in the mood!

Suddenly Blaise saw an opening. This is it!

"Dalaran!" She screamed, again emitting the night-shade curse. The beam struck into through Harry's surprised shield, and because it was so powerful it immediately broke through and… hit him right in the heart.

It's… that curse… again…crap… how could I lose… thought Harry as he fell down. My blood… it's…

Stopping.

It took Blaise about a moment to realize what she had just done. She had just shot one of the most evil curses- Dalaran, which stops the victim's blood from flowing…

And she had just got him straight on.

"HOLY SHIT!" Screamed Blaise. "**HOLY, DAMN, FREAKING SHIT!**" She ran up to the unconscious corpse of Harry Potter.

I didn't mean to… that curse… it just came out… oh please, tell me I did that curse wrong!

"Mortecius!! Mortecius!" She cried as she put the wand to his heart.

No response.

"Oh… my… God…" Blaise whispered as she looked at the dead body. "I… I just…"

Killed Harry Potter.

"**NOOOOOOO! POTTER! STOP THIS ACT! YOU'RE NOT DEAD, YOU'RE JUST FAKING IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**!" She screamed, pounding on his chest, doing anything, anything, that would make him come back alive.

CPR! That's GOTTA WORK!

Without thinking even she pressed her lips on his, trying with all her might to push some sort of life force into Harry Potter's dead body.

Albus Dumbledore was striding along merrily around the halls, happy to finally have the time to enjoy this ancient building which he had never fully experienced.

Then he saw something very weird.

A Slytherin-Head Girl, Blaise Zabini, kissing Harry Potter.

Well well! Thought the wizened wizard as he passed. This is certainly interesting! It looks like they have finally joined together… I do wonder, what made these two bitter enemies like each other all of a sudden…

"Oh, tis a joyful day to see two youngsters finally get together." Dumbledore remarked wisely (or so he thought) to the kissing couple (or so he thought.)

Blaise jumped up. To his surprise, Harry didn't. He continued laying there.

She stared at him with teary eyes. "Professor! Harry! He's- he's dead!"

Dumbledore, who was just so happy a moment before at the two's union… now realized that Blaise had been trying to give CPR… but why… … in order…

He's dead.

"Ms. Zabini! Go call Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger now!" Shouted Dumbledore, leadership reflexes kicking in.

How did this happen? Thought Dumbledore gravely as he picked up the dead Harry's body.

He quickly ran to the Hospital Wing when he shouted "Poppy! Get all the medicine you have and try to save Mr. Potter!"

Madame Pomphrey screamed in horror when she saw Harry's pale face. "MR. POTTER! Albus! How did this happen?" She screeched, running to her shelf to get her most important medical items.

Albus shook his head gravely. "Let's find out. Priori Incantatem!" He pointed his wand at Harry's corpse.

A holographic image of an enraged Blaise Zabini shouted "Dalaran!" as the black curse broke through Harry's shield and pummeled him…

Madame Pomphrey stared white-faced at the scene. "Albus… this means… he might already be dead…"

A tear dropped out of Albus's eyes. "I never… thought… Ms. Zabini… would do such a cruel… act…"

Pomphrey put on a determined look. "Albus, I'm going to do everything I can to save him. Albus, alert his friends…"

Without question Dumbledore strode to the fireplace and immediately contacted all of the Order, Remus Lupin… and Kingsley Shacklebolt- and told him to tell Tonks…

Blaise stared at her hands. What… have… I… done…

I… just killed… Harry Potter…

Just… like that…

I can't believe it… oh my God…

You- you killed him. You murderer! You worthless piece of trash, you killed… the one, the last hope to the light side!

You have forsaken us all whispered a voice that sounded like her mother… Elmira…

"How could I? I was in the heat of the moment… I didn't even think… before… I used that curse…"

Again…

Why couldn't I NOT do the curse right, like last time? Why couldn't have I just used ANOTHER CURSE!

I… I'm going to get expelled… hell… I'll get jailed… maybe even killed… or

She shuddered. I'll get my soul sucked out by a Dementor…

She buried her face in her hands and cried, just, cried.

I…I'm screwed…

"HARRY!" Tonks screamed as she ran into the room. "Where is he? WHERE IS HE DAMNIT?"

Madame Pomphrey glared at her. "Nymphadora! Calm down… he is here… and…"

Tonks ran to the bed- and gasped as she saw Harry's ashen face.

"HARRY! NO!" She screamed, tears coming out. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS- HOW COULD… HOW COULD HARRY… DIE?

She threw herself around Harry, wrapping her arms around him and hugged his dead body tightly.

"Harry! Please tell me… this is all a joke… THIS IS all a joke, right? You're not really dead… your heart…"

Is just not beating.

"HARRY!" She cried in anguish as she fainted on top of him.

"Harry! What happened?! WHAT?" Screamed Hermione as she ran in with Ron. "What is going on Madame? Did… Harry…"

"Die…" Ron whispered. He looked at the dead Harry. "Why is she…" he pointed at the unconscious Tonks on top of him.

Hermione was too shocked. Harry…he…

Pomphrey felt extremely sad at the scene in front of her. Here was a boy… a boy who had so many dreams… so much pressure… and now he had died…

"Don't worry about her… she… it's probably better if you leave her there…" said Pomphrey quietly.

More people entered the room, including Remus (who broke out into anguished sobs) and Kingsley Shacklebolt who looked sorrowfully upon the dead boy known once as Harry Potter.

Ms. Zabini… how could you have done this? Thought Dumbledore as he ran to find Blaise. He found her, still, crying, inside that same hall.

"Ms. Zabini… you have committed a grave act today… I have no choice but to expel you and I will also have to take you into custo-"

"NO!" screamed Blaise. "Just.… kill me… right now…" her face was tear-stricken.

"I must know why you did this… are you being controlled by Voldemort?"

Blaise sobbed again, then she answered weakly, "No… I… I was dueling with him… when I accidentally… shot the Dalaran curse…"

Dumbledore looked sorrowful and surprised. Never had he seen a killer be so remorseful… unless she was acting…

"Come with me Ms. Zabini, let's get you cleaned up." He picked up her exhausted body and carried her to the Hospital Wing.

Blaise stared at the scene as she was let go onto another bed in the Hospital Wing. There were so many people in the room, all crying- and that Auror Tonks- she had actually… thrown herself onto Harry…

What have I done? I just caused grief… to so many people…

Potter… I… I should… I should seriously die. I don't deserve to live… I'm a killer… I… I'm a murderer!

Once these people find out that I was the killer… they'll kill me anyway…

My… life… is…over…

Everyone just stared darkly at Harry Potter's corpse. Dumbledore cleared his throat sadly. "Today… is a dark day… for all of us… perhaps… it be best if I showed you all the last of Harry's moments… we already know who the perpetrator is…"

No one said a word as they just stared at Harry's body.

"Priori Incanta-"

Blaise stared as Dumbledore said the beam flowed through the air in slow motion. It's over… my life… it's… over…

Mmmm… this feels so nice…

I wonder who is on top of me right now…

He felt a pair of full breasts pressed against him.

It's a woman… wow… who would be hugging me like this…

I didn't know I had anyone who liked me this much…

I love this feeling… this is… heaven…

Oh well… I wonder what happened to get me into this position…

And he opened his eyes just slightly… to see a yellow beam flow through the air straight at him. He shifted a little in shock and in reflex, and the beam instead hit…

The woman in front of him.

Nymphadora Tonks.

The group just watched as the beam struck the clump of Harry and Tonks. To their surprise it wasn't Harry's last moment… it was Tonks, cleaning her room in annoyance with scourgify charms.

"Wait… that… that isn't Harry." Ron said.

The group murmured.

Dumbledore sighed. "I must have aimed wrong." That's weird. I was positive I had aimed correctly…

He raised his wand again to fire the spell…

"WAIT! HE'S AWAKE!"

--

Blaise watched in horror as the curse instead showed Nymphadora Tonks. Did Dumbledore do the spell wrong?

She saw Dumbledore adjust his wand and aimed again…

It doesn't matter… this time… I'm…

"WAIT! HE'S AWAKE!"

--

Nymphadora Tonks's eyes flew open in shock at the words "Wait! He's awake!"

She stared in both awe and shock at the sparkling green eyes in front of her.

Harry… HARRY… he's… ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!

"HARRY!" She increased the pressure of her hug full force.

"Oof!" shouted Harry in surprise at the light-brown-haired lady on top of him.

Everyone including Blaise was in shock. And then it came to them.

**HARRY WAS ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

I don't believe it… thought Blaise. Harry? Alive?

Her hope, her will, her life came back into her eyes as she watched Harry cry "oof!" as the Auror hugged him even harder.

Oh my god… thought Hermione as she watched. This… this is just crazy! He was dead… a minute ago!

Geez what is going on? Thought Harry. Why is there so many people? And why are they all so surprised? And why, why is... why is Tonks on top of me…

He looked at Tonks's brilliant violet eyes stare at him. "Harry… oh my God… I was… so… scared…"

Huh?

He grinned. "It's OK Tonks, I'm fine now."

She just grinned in complete joy, and then she kissed him.

S-What? WOAH! Yelled Harry's brain as he felt Tonks's lips upon his own.

Wow… this must be my lucky day… no… this definitely is my lucky day… this… this is just awesome!!!!

Blaise watched happily from aside. I'm saved. I'm SAVED! Now it just becomes a dueling accident… I… I no longer will be charged…

Then she watched Tonks kiss Harry with joy. At first she was shocked- and so were the group of onlookers… then Remus started to clap…

And they all started clapping, shouting, grinning, singing, crying, with joy.

Blaise just stared in shock. She… she kissed him…

She felt a sharp pang of jealousy. She… she kissed him!!!

Who does she think she is? How could she kiss him?

But what about you? Thought Blaise. You… you nearly killed him…

There is no way… no way… he'll ever forgive me now… once he sees me…

Harry was still in shock when Tonks pulled away, smiling fondly at him. "The boy-who-lived… again…" she said softly, her mouth quirking.

Harry grinned. "I guess…" I still don't get what happened.

She got off him so he could see the whole scenery. Harry widened his eyes.

"Umm… what happened?" Harry asked to everybody.

The next hour was a blur of explanations, conversations, and realizations. Harry was shocked to find out that he almost had died.

After everyone left- Ron and Hermione and the other Hogwarts students had to go to sleep- they were dazed, shocked, and crazily happy both in one, Remus crying with joy, and everyone leaving just plainly in awe at the miracle that was Harry Potter.

The only people left in the hospital wing were Harry, Blaise, Tonks, Dumbledore, and Madame Pomphrey.

"The truth is… Harry… that Ms. Zabini here…" He gestured towards the dark-haired girl. "She shot the Dalaran curse… which is SUPPOSED to immediately kill you…"

Recognition overflowed Harry. Their fight… she had shot that amazingly-black curse at him again…

"My blood… stopped moving…"

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes. You were apparently dead for a while… when you came back awake again… which means that your blood was able to move again. This means that Ms. Zabini here… failed to do the curse right."

Harry was in overload. Wow… Zabini… she almost killed me… but… she didn't do the curse right…

AGAIN!

He looked at the dark-haired girl who suddenly started staring at the ground with great interest, averting his eyes.

"Zabini… that's the second time you've failed that curse. I think you're just hopeless." Harry said, grinning cheekily.

Blaise blushed. "I'm… I'm so… so sorry…" Harry widened his eyes. Zabini… she was… apologizing… to him… again?

She felt a wave of fright as she saw Tonks's icy glare at her. Gosh… she really likes Harry doesn't she…

"Whatever. I'll pay you back soon, you can be sure of that." Harry said, grinning. I am way too happy… Tonks… she kissed me… and not only that… Zabini… Zabini is apologizing to me?

Dumbledore smiled at Blaise. "Ms. Zabini… because it was a duel… you will not be sentenced to any sort of criminal punishment… because Harry fortunately for you did not suffer the full brunt of the curse. However," he said sternly. "both" he emphasized both, surprising the two, "both of you will be receiving detentions for a week and one hundred points off your respective houses for dueling without permission."

Harry and Blaise both groaned together. Tonks smiled playfully at Harry. "Well, at least you're still alive… right Harry?"

Harry grinned. "Thanks Tonks… Blaise… we're going to have a rematch… and this time… I will definitely beat you…"

Blaise was a little surprised to see him challenging her. They always challenged each other to duels…

Gosh… he really is… my favorite enemy. Thought Blaise fondly as she grinned. "Bring it." She answered his challenge with enthusiasm.

Dumbledore smiled. "Ms. Zabini… you may leave now… Mr. Potter you will still have to stay for the night because we have to make sure all your organs are working fine…"

Harry groaned. "Alright…"

Tonks winked as she leaned back in her chair. "Don't worry Harry I'll keep you company."

Blaise just watched jealously as she exited the room quietly. Why… why am I feeling… so… jealous… she questioned herself as she, with one last look at the talking Tonks and Blaise, exited the room.

--

After some more conversation with Tonks and Dumbledore, Harry sat back, resting against the bedpost, while Tonks fidged a little.

"Harry… I think we have to clear some things up… about earlier…" Tonks said softly, blushing. Dumbledore understood the need for privacy and left the room, smiling at the two.

"Yea… why did you do that?" Asked Harry, smiling.

Tonks sighed. "I don't… really know. I guess… I guess it just came upon me…"

Harry winked playfully. "I guess you really want me don't you?"

She grinned flirtatiously. "I think I do. Do you want some more?"

"Uh…" Harry turned tomato red. While he did get better at flirting, he still was nowhere near as good as the master herself, Tonks…

Tonks smiled. "I'm just so happy you're alive Harry… that Blaise… why did you two fight in the first place?"

Harry sighed. "Well, as usual, it was a regular duel. We've been dueling like that for six years, we weren't going to stop this year. I think it started because I called her a whore, but then again I only called her that because she was extremely mean to me during our Order-test, but she was only mean to me because I had pranked her really badly a couple earlier days ago… and I only pranked her because…"

"Stop Harry." Tonks giggled. "I understand… so you two have a long-standing relationship eh? When did this start?"

Harry sighed. "First day of Hogwarts, first year."

Tonks grinned. "Wow Harry. That's so… dramatic. So you two have been at it like rabbits for six years?"

Harry blushed crimson. "What are you talking about! I have no interest in her, we hate each other!"

Tonks winked. "Really, Harry? Well I think all that chemistry between the two of you is definitely overwhelming. Sooner or later you know you guys are going to end up in a broom closet togeth-"

"No!" Harry groaned. "No way! Not with that… that…"

Tonks smirked. "She's really beautiful Harry. You know what my advice is? I think you should go after her. I saw her when she was leaving, I bet she feels the same sexual tension-"

"No! Can we PLEASE not talk about this?" Harry groaned. Why am I getting all these thoughts about Zabini this year? Plus, she nearly killed me! I can't forgive her for that!

Tonks smiled. "Alright… well then I guess I have to go…"

Harry gaped. "Oh come on Tonks! You can't leave me stranded here in the middle of the night!"

She sighed. "Sorry Harry… I have this huge mission tomorrow and I have to get a LOT of rest… so I have to go back home to sleep… unless of course you want me to sleep here with you…" she winked.

"Uh… uh…" Harry was against lost for words. Tonks… she would really do that? I've never done…

"Out! Out! I don't care what relation with Mr. Potter you have, Nymphadora, but I have to do tests on him now and he needs his rest!" shouted an annoyed Madame Pomphrey.

Tonks sighed. "Sorry Harry… I guess I'll cya later love. Bye!"

Harry was inwardly disappointed at Madame Pomphrey having interrupted them. "Alright Tonksie… later…"

Then she did something totally unexpected. She leaned forward and kissed him right on the lips.

It was only for a few seconds, but Harry was dazed afterwards.

"That's for you not dying on me." Tonks smiled, as she left the room.

Harry was just in shock. She… she kissed me again…

"Alright, Mr. Potter. I know pretty girls kissing you is surprising but you have to lay down so I can perform these spells on you!" said Madame Pomphrey sternly.

Harry sighed as he laid back down, getting ready for a long night…

Wow! What a chapter! Hope you guys liked it.

Yea there was a little more Tonks than Blaise in this chapter but that's because since a lot of people voted Harry/Blaise/Tonks I decided to incorporate some Harry/Tonks.

_ But however, this story will still be mainly Harry/Blaise. _


	7. Harry and Blaise sitting in a tree PART ...

Fire and Ice!

By DARKLORDMIST

Heylo everybody. I was feeling nice so I decided to update soon! This chapter, to all yous Harry/Blaise lovers is pure Harry/Blaise goodiness!

So here's the chapter and enjoy…

Chapter 7: Harry and Blaise sitting in a tree PART TWO

When dawn's rose-red fingers shone once more…

"Yawn!" Harry yawned into the morning. Streams of light peered through the curtains.

**A new day!**

Hip-hip-hooray!

But…

It's **MONDAY!**

Boo-hoo-hoo.

Harry glared at his schedule.

Newt Potions. Double period.

Damn this sucks thought Harry sourly. What a nice morning…

Maybe I'll see if I can get Madame Pomphrey to make me stay a little longer…

As if she had heard his thoughts, she strode in and boomed, "Mr. Potter! You are completely fine, which is very odd for someone who was just struck with the Dalaran curse. Apparently Ms. Zabini does not know how to cast one." Harry sniggered at this.

"However because you are completely fine it is already 7:30 and you must get to class. Therefore you are dismissed from the hospital."

Harry groaned. "Are you sure?" He asked, with a puppy-dog face. For once he actually wanted to stay in this snowy-white room.

Madame Pomphrey glared. "Before I would have let you stay, but you are completely fine."

Oh well. Thought Harry. At least I tried.

Madame Pomphrey exited the room while Harry hopped out of bed and got ready for the school day.

Breakfast first!

Boy I am hungry!

He went to the Great Hall to sit with Ron and Hermione, his two best buddy-ol pals. Unfortunately today they looked a little worse for wear.

"Hey guys… how's it going?" Harry asked as he sat down and grabbed a couple ham-and-cheese sandwiches (he's obsessed with those).

Hermione smiled at him. "It's going fine… we're so glad you're alive… though…"

She looked at Ron. Ron was staring at his food, absent-mindedly picking at a piece of sausage.

That's weird, thought Harry. Ron's usually wolfing down that stuff.

"Hey mate what's wrong?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron glared at him. "What's wrong? What do you THINK is wrong, Harry? What is wrong is that you- Tonks- you got to-"

Hermione who was beside him sighed. "Ron I told you to stop it! It's not our business who Harry likes!"

Harry groaned. "Come on Ron. Tonks and I aren't doing anything, she was just a little overexcited yesterday that's all."

The red-haired boy snorted. "Yea, making out with someone is SO overexcitement. Hermione, yesterday did YOU want to make out with him when he woke up?"

Hermione blushed at the focus on her. "Err- yea- umm- I mean NO! Umm… what I meant was- err…W-w-what?! What are you talking about?" She asked, trying to dodge the question.

Harry sighed. "What's wrong with you Ron? Why do you care if I and Tonks are-"

Ron gave him an icy glare. "Because you get everything! You get Head Boy, you get your own dormitory, you get fame and fortune and you…you…"

Harry got a little annoyed. "So what do you expect me to do? Do you want me to give you some gold? Do you want this Head-Boy badge?" He fingered the golden badge with an H on it. "Because I'll **give **it to you."

Both Ron and Hermione gaped. "W-what?" asked Ron, surprised. He evidently hadn't been expecting this reaction. "I… You can't give your badge to me… why would you want to?"

Harry smirked. "Because believe it or not, I have to share the same err, complex, you would call it- basically meaning, my dorm is connected to another person's by the bathroom- the Head Bitch's- I mean, Head Girl's… and you know of whom I speak." Harry finished, with a cloudy look on his face.

Ron widened his mouth in recognition. "I see… bleh…" he thought a little bit. "Sorry mate… I… I guess I was just a little… I don't know… jealous…"

Harry smiled. "That's fine… I was jealous of you too in fifth year when you got that prefect badge. But there's no use being jealous, it's a wasted emotion. Tonks-err, someone taught me that."

Ron smiled. "Alright… I guess… come on… we got to get to class now. Have fun at Potions Harry…"

Hermione sighed in relief at the two. Thank goodness they didn't start arguing thought Hermione. "Cya Harry!" The two went off in their own ways to the class Advanced Teleportation.

Harry wistfully wished that he had signed up for Advanced Teleportation… rather than… N.E.W.T. Potions…

Groan…

--

Blaise Zabini had woken up to an owl pecking on her room window. Getting off the bed, she dozily went to open the window for the owl.

"Eh… good morning Karrya…" Blaise said softly, smiling at the golden owl with green eyes that was her family's owl.

This must be from my mother… (yawn)

Before she opened the letter she remembered the last night… oohh… too many things to process. Better not think about all that stuff now…

She opened up the letter and read.

Dear Blaise,

Hey honey! How is it going at Hogwarts? It's your mom Elm here!

Anyway, yesterday I had this sudden revelation… I just realized that you have never, ever talked about another boy-

Blaise groaned. She had been trying to hide the fact that she had never had a boyfriend from her mom for years- her mom had finally found out.

Except Harry Potter!

"Arrgh!" growled Blaise. I seriously hope she doesn't think I like him…

Yes I know how much you hate him but you are always talking about him so therefore I have reason to believe that both of you are attracted to each other-

Nooooo! Thought Blaise. Why is my mom doing this to me?! She read on.

So I decided to get you some decent wear. These clothing will attract any male attention and especially since your body has MY genes you will become extremely sexy! I wore these clothes during school to attract your dad and he was totally obsessed with me!

Blaise nearly cried. Why was her mom doing this to her?! She knew that Blaise didn't like anyone!

Oh wait… she thinks I like Potter… HAHAHAHA like that'll ever happen.

Or maybe it will… said an evil voice in her head.

(Groan)

She continued reading. It turned serious.

Anyhow it is definitely time for you to get a boyfriend. I am in fact extremely disappointed at your lack of ability to find one. I know it is not because no boys in the school are attracted to you, it's because you are attracted to none of them.

Damn right, thought Blaise. Especially that Potter…

Therefore you must wear these clothes. Just tap your wand on this letter and say "Recibi!"

And you better wear these or else I will come after you!

With love, your (crazy) thought Blaise mother,

Elmira

Blaise sighed a heavy breath. Her mom was definitely a weird one. Probably one out of a million. Most mothers would try to prevent their children from dating, some mothers wouldn't mind it,

But my mom… my mom is the ONLY mom in the UNIVERSE

Who would TRY to get me a boyfriend!

She groaned. Curse her bad luck with getting such a nosy mother.

Might as well see what kind of clothing she wanted to get me…

"Recibi!" She tapped the letter.

Immediately two pieces of clothing materialized.

And immediately as Blaise saw them she groaned. Heavily.

Her mom had sent her an extremely tight small t-shirt and a pair of short shorts.

My mom is also the only one who would try to get her daughter to dress like a slut thought Blaise bitterly.

To her shock immediately the clothes exchanged with her PJ's.

"Argh!" shouted Blaise to no one. "Stupid mom!"

She looked at the mirror- and she was shocked.

Woah…

Do I really look like THIS?

She looked at an extremely sexy young lady in front of her. The white t-shirt accentuated her figure while the shorts were actually not that short, they fell just halfway to her knees…

"I guess I'll wear this for one day…" sighed Blaise. And see what the guys think she thought, smirking.

The truth was, she always tried to not attract attention to herself because she didn't like any boy, so she always wore dark robes and sweaters.

Now this…

This was sort of crazy. The other girls would totally kill me!

Yea. Better get these off than attract any attention…

She tried to remove it.

It wouldn't come off.

Blaise groaned. This SUCKS!

She looked at the clock. Damn! Already 8:00 and I haven't even eaten breakfast! Damn, gotta get to Potions… stupid mother, stupid, stupid mom!

Ii

"Potter, five points off for your cheek!" Snape said as soon as he entered the room. Harry groaned and buried his face into his arms. The rest of the Slytherins sniggered.

Harry looked around the room. Funny, Zabini's not here. Thought Harry. Though Snape wouldn't take any points off her for being late he thought sourly.

Snape noticed this too. "Since Zabini is not here yet we will have to wait for her in order to start today's lesson. Meanwhile, review your notes from yesterday."

Since when does ZABINI get special treatment? Thought Harry bitterly. Stupid Zabini, "stupid Zabini."

The class looked at him. Oops, did I just say that out loud?

Snape grinned evilly. "20 points off Gryffindor for slandering a fellow student."

Harry groaned again and decided to zip his mouth up.

He looked at the book. In order to make a Pegydew Potion, you must first…

The door slammed open. A figure stood in the doorway. Everyone's eyes turned.

"Sorry Professor! My mom sent me a letter this morning…" She started to enter the room.

"That's OK Zabini, just make sure you are not late tomorr-" Blaise was in full view now. Snape nearly had a heart attack. "Merlin, Zabini, what on earths are you wearing?"

The whole class just gaped. Even Harry.

Holy shit? That's Zabini? No way!

He looked at her dark-hair flowing down her shoulders. Damn it is. What the hell, how did she get so…

Malfoy let out a wolf-whistle. "Woohoo Blaise! Finally got a change of style, huh?" He asked, grinning.

Blaise flushed and quickly sat down in an empty seat, trying to cover up her figure.

Half the class (the girls) was glaring at her. "What the hell is Blaise doing?" asked Pansy jealously to Millicent. "Draco is mine! Mine!" She glared at Blaise who looked extremely embarrassed.

Meanwhile Harry couldn't keep his eyes off her. Is that really Zabini? How come I never noticed she was so freaking hot…

--

"Class! Attention!" Shouted Prof. Snape. He glared at the class, Blaise in particular. "Ms. Zabini, I'm not sure why you are wearing that, but it isn't against the school code so I guess you can wear that…" he briefly looked at Pansy who was wearing MUCH more sluttier clothes. "So let's begin. Page 456!"

Blaise meanwhile wanted to try. The whole class, even though it was only 10 people, her Slytherin friends, two Ravenclaws and that Harry Potter… was staring at her!

Stupid mom, stupid mom, stupid mom!

She looked at Pansy who was looking indignant. Pansy always had wore those kinds of clothing and sometimes even more, as does most of the girls in the school, with the notable exception of one Hermione Granger and previously Blaise Zabini.

But Blaise… she just looked gorgeous in that outfit…

Great… Pansy's gonna hate me forever… thought Blaise sadly. Even Professor Snape couldn't keep his eyes off her!

Eww! Great this sucks. I'm going to get these off as soon as the class ends… damnit…

Once class was over Blaise hurriedly tried to run off to her room. Unfortunately Draco Malfoy caught up with her.

"Hey Blaise! What's up with the new outfit?" He asked, smiling at her. Blaise looked at the blond-haired boy. He's not that bad looking, thought Blaise. But compared to Potter…

NO! Blaise mentally slapped herself. No, no, no!

"Well… err… you see my mom wanted me to wear this…"

Draco looked puzzled. "Your mom? Err, whatever. It doesn't matter, just to tell you Blaise you look GREAT! I don't know why you never wore this before…"

Blaise sighed. "I don't want any attention Draco. Unfortunately my mom wants me to get a boyfriend…" she groaned in annoyance.

Draco- he actually blushed! "Really… I… err… I wouldn't mind… umm… that is…" He stuttered.

Blaise goggled. Draco Malfoy, king of all purebloods was stuttering in front of her. There is no way I look THAT good!

Blaise smiled. "You're a great friend Draco. Unfortunately I have to go to my room now, cya!" She ran off with a Draco Malfoy behind her like a gaping fish.

As she ran back, every student and teacher just gaped. Is that Blaise Zabini? They thought, shocked. Damn I never knew she looked so good.

--

HEHEHEHEHE! "Hehehehehehehe!" giggled Harry relentlessly as he set up the trap. Ohh, how I am going to get her back!

He was in front of the door to her room, and he was currently designing a complex set of charms that would immediately turn her hair pink, trap her, put a "Harry Potter Rules!" on her forehead, and also a net which would raise her up into the air and leave her hanging there. And then the trap would cast a silencing charm so that no one would notice.

I'll just leave her there, and I'll let her go only after she begs for mercy… hehehehehe!

But she looked so hot…thought Harry. Geez, she's definitely really good looking…even though she's a bitch.

I wonder why she never wore those clothes before…

Harry mentally slapped himself. Zabini? Hot? No way! Those two words do not belong in the same sentence!

Harry finished the trap

WOOHOO! Harry thought as he heard footsteps approaching. ZABINI! Better hide!

Harry ducked behind a small statue just as Blaise rounded the corner.

Harry watched with silenced glee as Blaise walked towards her dorm… come on… step on the activation brick, step on the activation brick!

She stepped on it!

Harry nearly cried out in laughter. Then he realized something- nothing happened!

Blaise walked into her room, and closed the door.

Harry, extremely disappointed, got out of his hiding place.

What the hell? Thought Harry as he looked at the trap. I was positive I did this trap right…

--

Meanwhile Blaise was struggling with her white-t-shirt. "Get off, get off, get off!!!!" She cried angrily. It wouldn't come off.

"Grr this sucks. Now I'm going to attract attention from the whole school. Damn I don't like attention." In fact, Blaise had always HATED attention. She always preferred to duel Harry in secret rather than have a full-blown war, and usually left it to Draco to fight with Harry publicly.

She got out a roll of paper and started to write to her mother,

Dear Mom,

What are you doing! Do you know how absolutely slutty I look? Can you PLEASE get these off? Mom, they might have worked for you but they are NOT working for me! Get these off!

With much annoyance, your daughter Blaise.

She sent it to Karrya who flew off into the sky. Blaise sighed as the clock struck 12. Time to eat lunch… damn… the whole school… God I don't want to go to lunch…

She sighed and exited the room.

--

Harry was poking at the activation brick when Blaise's door opened.

Shit shit shit shit shit! Mentally screamed Harry.

Blaise just looked at him. He looked back. "Err… hey Zabini, how's it going?" He asked innocently, slowly shuffling back.

Blaise glared. What the hell was Potter doing this time?

"Look Potter I don't know WHAT you're doing now get OUT of my way I'm going to lunch!" Blaise shouted angrily. She was pissed off, her mother sent her slutty clothes, she got more attention than she could ever want in her life, and now here was dumb freaking POTTER shuffling along in front of her entrance.

She strode past Harry, roughly pushing him aside. "Hey! What are you doing!" Harry asked as he fell back, but remained standing.

Blaise just turned around and looked, when she noticed the queerest thing. A light was glowing on top of Harry's hair. No- it was… it was…

Turning… PINK!

Blaise was a little shocked. "What the hell is going on Potter? Your freaking hair just turned pink…"

Harry looked at her confusedly. Huh, what is she talking about/ I did the spell wrong so I can't be turning pink… unless…

"SHIT!" screamed Harry. "It's the activation bric- WOAH!"

All of a sudden, a huge net came down and encompassed both the frightened Harry and the flabbergasted Blaise.

Ok WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON????!!!!

Immediately the net closed up and Harry and Blaise were roughly pressed against each other.

"Urf- Oof!" grumped Blaise as she fell on top of Harry. "WHAT THE FREAK IS GOING ON POTTER?"

The net rose into the air, and then a "Harry Potter Rules!" appeared on her forehead…

Harry groaned as he felt Blaise's weight on him. "Shit!" He said angrily. "I was PLANNING to trap just you but now I just trapped both of –"

Blaise glared icily at him. "You WHAT? You asshole! I'm gonna kill you!" She screamed as she raised a fist to beat him up.

Harry looked at her, frightened. "No! Don't! I'm sorry! Please don't beat me up!" He couldn't even reach his wand from the position he was in right now, Blaise was practically pressing all his limbs down!

Blaise shifted a little bit. Then she gasped.

She was currently straddling Harry. Oh my God… holy shit…

Harry, sensing her hesitance, stupidly tried to embarrass her in that situation. "That felt good Zabini. Want to try it again?"

Of course, this pissed her off royally. She screamed and gave him a huge blow to the face. Stupid Potter! How dare he say that!

"You asshole! It's all your fault for us two being stuck here!" She cried angrily.

Harry groaned as he rubbed the painful spot on his cheek. "I'm sorry OK? Geez. It was just a stupid little prank."

Blaise glared. "A prank that turned into us both being stuck here! Wait… hold on… I got my wand…"

She grinned as she felt around her shorts for her wand. Harry looked at her expectantly.

Then she sighed. Damn, no wand. Must have dropped it…

Harry groaned. "This sucks. Neither of us can get out of this. However our position is rather comfortable." He winked cheekily.

Blaise glared at him. "Potter, don't make me punch you again. I'm gonna call for help. HELP! SOMEONE COME HELP!"

Harry all of a sudden looked very, very guilty. Blaise narrowed her eyes. "What's wrong Potter?"

"Err… there was supposed to be a… silencing… charm…"

Blaise was horrified. "So you're telling me that I'm stuck here in a magically placed net hanging in midair right outside my room, unable to call for help, unable to REACH my wand, and not only that, in this whole disastrous situation with **YOU OF ALL PEOPLE!**" She screamed the last part.

Harry shook with fear at the girl's loudness. "Geez… It's not like I WANT to be here…" In fact, he would give anything to have the trap work successfully.

Damn… how did the activation brick get placed over there?! I must have done it wrong… bleh, if it went well I could have been the one on the ground laughing my ass off at Zabini, but now I'm stuck here with pink hair and on the bottom of Blaise.

Then he realized something. Damn this is a comfortable position.

They were pressed together, arms unconsciously placed around each other.

Blaise suddenly realized this too. "Err… umm…" she blushed.

Harry groaned. He would try to embarrass her some more but he was on bottom and he didn't want to get beat up again.

So he just stared at Blaise's beautiful eyes…

Beautiful? More like hideous.

--

Blaise's back hurt a lot. She was trying to not get her upper body pressed against Potter but now it was getting really tired.

Damnit I have to think of some way out of this… "oof!"

She collapsed into Harry who yelped. "Watch it! Thanks for the hug Zabini."

She was too tired to make any comments so she just smirked and said "You know you like it. How long are we going to be in this stupid position?"

Her face was inches away from his. Blaise stared into his face. Why… why did I ever hate him… he's… he's really… cute…

"Dunno, until someone comes and rescues us."

"You know what, you're sorta cute Potter." She said. "When you're not being an ass."

Harry laughed. "Me? Ass? Thanks for the compliment... so… why are you wearing such a hot t-shirt?"

She blushed. "Mymum" she mumbled.

"Huh?"

"My stupid mother, OK!"

Harry looked in recognition. "Oh!… your… your mother… Elmira… right?" He remembered second year.

Blaise nodded. "She forced me to wear this in hopes of attracting someone."

Harry smirked. "You sure drew the eyes of everyone in the halls."

She turned crimson. "Well-err- I… uh…" She stuttered. She wasn't used to Harry actually saying something nice.

"It's ok! It was a compliment. Trust me, before this day I just thought you were an ugly bitch, but now I realized that you're a rather hot one."

Blaise glared. "Shut up Potter. You know what, I just realized something."

"What?"

"You… you… you took my first kiss."

Harry gaped. "W-what? When? How? Why?"

Blaise sighed. Her first kiss… it had… been when she had tried to give him CPR…

"Remember the other day I almost killed you?"

Harry's face darkened. "Yea, I know." He still didn't feel very good about losing to Blaise in that duel…

She sighed. "I didn't really want to do it… but… I had to… well, I thought I had to… so… I gave you CPR."

Harry almost burst out laughing. "CPR? How's CPR going to increase blood-flow?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Shut up! I was in a lot of panic. Turns out it was wasted though."

Harry winked. "Nu-uh. Kissing me is quite an honor you know." He smirked at her instant blush. Gosh Tonks taught me WAY too much he thought.

She glared. "Shut up! That was my first kiss too! And I wasted it on you!"

Harry goggled. "W-what? First kiss?"

She sighed. "I said that earlier didn't I? Yes! First fucking kiss- and to you!"

Harry was confused. "So you've never made out with Malfoy before?"

Blaise shook her head. "No way! Not… not with him… I wanted to do it with… someone… special…"

Harry grinned. "So I was your special someone? Wow! Who would have thought? And I didn't even get to enjoy it!"

She grew red. "Damnit Potter how the hell are you making me so embarrassed!"

Harry smiled at her angry face. She IS hot when she's angry!

I can't believe I was her first kiss… geez I kind of feel sorry for her, that she had to waste her first kiss on me when I was unconscious.

Then again, my first kiss… with Cho… was even worse… bleh.

Harry shuddered as he remembered the teary, wet, disgusting, completely ugly kiss. He would do anything to forget about that.

Unfortunately as all firsts go, they never go away.

He looked at the dark-haired girl on top of him. "Zabini… I always wondered… why DON'T you go out with anybody?"

She shifted slightly. "Well because I just don't like anybody. In fact I never found anyone attractive at all." Well… that's not wholly true…

"Yea right. You must have liked someone…" Harry sighed. I can't believe I'm having this conversation with Blaise Zabini of all people. Then again, we ARE stuck in a net together and she for** some **reason isn't being a huge bitch today.

"Shut up! I don't have to tell you anything." She glared at him.

Harry half-shrugged under her. "Ok fine."

They fell into awkward silence. Blaise shifted uncomfortably… but just ended up getting even more tangled up with Harry.

They stared at each other, neither willing to blink or move.

She… she… actually seems… beautiful…

He- I can't believe this… but I actually feel attracted… to him…

Harry unconsciously slid his arms around her while she did the same… and they looked at each other one last time,

Before both closed their eyes and the distance between them.

Their lips met in an electricity of pleasure, attraction, and feeling.

Neither had the power to even think about what they were doing and who they were doing this with as they couldn't believe this simple act felt so good…

They groped each other as they moaned into each other's mouths. It felt so wonderful…

Soon though they started to realize that they… they were doing what enemies shouldn't be doing. That is, making out.

WTF! I'm… I'm snogging Potter!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?

WOAH! THIS IS ZABINI, THE QUEEN BITCH! What the freak are you doing?!

Both of them had those thoughts in their minds, but it was futile. Their minds which held such hatred for each other simply could not stop the bodily desires of both of them.

"I can't believe I'm doing this with you," gasped Blaise as they separated for air.

"Me neither. You know, I still hate you."

"Same here, but who cares?" She pressed forth again, without a single thought.

Their lips met again for another electrifying kiss as each wanted more and more.

Who'd have ever thought this would feel so good?

Harry's charms had worn off, so they both were dropped to the ground. However it was only a few feet and neither noticed it.

There was nothing binding them together this time, but they just kept going for more, neither of their minds being able at all to stop them.

_ A/N: Yay! They still hate each other, of course, just that they both have lust for each other… I figured it's about time I put in some real Harry/Blaise instead of just antiHarry/Blaise._


	8. Love and War

Fire and Ice

By DarkLordMist

A/N: Why?

Because I love my lips!

Beetabolabetaboo! Beetabolabeetabooabeetaabeettaa bollabeeta boo! Beetta bolla brrbrbrbrbrbrbboo beebee brbrbrrbrrbrrBRRRBRBRBBOO brrbrrbrbrbrrbrbrbbrbrrbrrb boo!

Oh dear, this is more serious than I thought…

Chapter 8: Love and War

Nymphadora Tonks was smiling in delight at her ultimate creation- The Journey. It was basically a program that allowed whoever it was cast on to be transported into this magical world, and have to figure out how to get out. It was a huge, very complicated process, and it took Nymphadora Tonks many days of hard work.

But eventually her genius pulled her through.

There is no way someone could get out of this without improving a huge amount in their thinking and logic skills!

She grinned. She would patent the creation, sell it to the Ministry, and then receive a revenue for the rest of her life! She'd never have to work again!

And then I could be with Harry for the rest of my life…

She froze. Did I just think that?

Images of the dark-haired boy ran through her head. Gosh I should ask Dumblydore to let me go visit him again! I miss him so much!

She sighed as she sat back in the chair. Grr… can't stop thinking about him!

"Oohh! Maybe I just need to go to sleep…" she thought as she dozed off, dreaming about an emerald-eyed boy with a lightning scar on his forehead.

--

_-Begin Flashback-_

_"OK Class! Today we will be learning about the dueling hexes!" grinned Elmira cheerfully as she threw a book at Harry's face and then threw one at Blaise._

_Harry with his seeker reflexes caught it but Blaise who was snoring- it was 4:30 am for Merlin's sake, got hit with it on her head._

_"Ow!" She cried angrily. "Mom!!!"_

_Elmira grinned hyperactively. "Yes dear? You know, you need to work on your reflexes, honey. Harry here is definitely much better, perhaps he could give you a lesson or two…_

_"No! Let's just start with this lesson please!" Blaise was seriously annoyed. Today was the **third** day they had to suffer the infinite torture of having her MOTHER of all people as her teacher, and HARRY POTTER OF ALL PEOPLE AS HER ONLY FRICKIN CLASSMATE!!! Not only that, Elmira took it upon herself to take on many, many other roles… i.e. matchmaker._

_"So Harry, you want to learn this useful hex? It's called Removo! It basically removes all of the victim's clothes! Hahahahahaha you can do that to Blaise!!! Hehehehehehe!" She giggled madly._

_Both Harry and Blaise turned crimson as Harry spluttered, "Err… no… thanks? C-can we l-learn something else?"_

_Both were already used to this hyperactive behavior. It seems that Elmira, Blaise's mother, usually drank several cups of expresso before she taught them. No wonder she was so hyper._

_"Okaaaaay!! I want you two to start dueling then and I will see how your skills are…" Elmira's eyes twinkled as she allowed the two to stand and get into their ready stance._

_12-year-old Blaise and Harry stared at each other, both grinning evilly. True, it was going to be a long day, but it would be much, much, better if they managed to knock the other one out cold…_

_End Flashback_

--

Roughly, Harry rolled on top of Blaise, his tongue pressing against hers, their arms wrapped tightly around each other while their tongues danced. She moaned, softly rubbing his back with her hands as she allowed him to take control.

Both of them could simply feel the electricity spazzing around the room, sparks flying and lights flashing as the two unleashed their deep and unconscious desire for one another. There was simply no thought process needed, their bodies acted on their own wills…

The net that had previously trapped them dangled innocently, while the door to Blaise's room remained opened, with the two in front of it, still on the cold concrete floor, making out like there was no tomorrow…

Then, footsteps drew near.

At first, the two had no indication they heard of the incoming presences, but Blaise reacted first. CRAP!! Oh no, oh no, someone's going to see us!!! POTTER GET OFF ME!!!

Her mouth wanted to say the same thing but their lips were too locked to produce anything, instead all that came out was a low moan that only encouraged Harry to press harder. Blaise's mind finally drove back her desires as it took control – THEY'RE GOING TO SEE US… FUCKING POTTER'S ON TOP OF ME… what do I do??

Her mind working quickly, she mustered all of her strength and practically bounced into Harry, flinging him up into the air and away from her, with a yelp from the hapless Harry as he awkwardly landed on his butt, his face flustered and his hands steadying himself…

"Blaise!! What happened! Did Potter do anything to you?!!" Asked Draco as he appeared with Crabbe and Goyle. Even though he hated them, he had to keep them around for his father's sake and also because they just followed him around anyway whether he told them to fuck off or not.

Blaise supported herself with her hands as she sat up. She looked at Draco, then at Harry, then at her disheveled clothes. BLAISE!! Her rational mind screamed. If you don't think of something to say right now he will assume the worst and you will NEVER HEAR THE END OF THIS!!!

Her mind racing, she stood up confidently and undusted herself, giving a big smile to Draco. While inside she was deeply embarrassed, there was no way in hell she was going to give away that emotion… "Potter here," she drawled, "tried to trap me," she pointed at the net, "and because he's a loser, the trap tripped him instead and flung him over there, and I'm just on the ground laughing my ass off at him." She gave Draco a huge smirk, then picked up her wand.

"Petrificus Totalus!" She said, putting the poor defenseless (and confused) Harry into a full-body bind. "That's for the trap, loser." She gave him an evil smirk, as Harry simply mouthed you evil bitch.

"I'm hungry. Let's go eat lunch, ok Draco?" She winked at Draco, as he blushed heavily and followed her out, not before giving another haughty glare at Potter's defenseless form.

--

THAT LITTLE TRAMP his mind roared as he laid uncomfortably down in his full-body bind position. One minute ago she's completely into me and the next she BETRAYS me and runs off leaving me here… DAMN THAT WOMAN!!

Harry felt his arms loosen as the bind wore off, he tiredly stood up. "You'll pay, Zabini… ooohhh you're gonna pay…" he muttered grumpily. But dang her lips were soft… God that was probably the best kiss I've ever had…

He nearly choked as finally, full realization of all the events dawned upon his poor soul. I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST MADE OUT WITH ZABINI!!! His mind boggled. What had possessed him? That evil witch must have drugged him!! He hated Zabini, he HATED HER!!

Too tired to go down for lunch, Harry stumbled into his room and sprawled onto his bed, his mind racing as it switched repeatedly from thinking what the hell was wrong with him for losing control like that, why the heck did Zabini actually kiss him back, and wow her lips are so soft.

"I HATE YOU ZABINI!!" he yelled into the empty room as his brain shut off, himself falling asleep into a snooze.

--

Blaise played her usual cool-but-nice demeanor at the table, haughtily eating a bowl of tomato soup as she nodded absentmindedly to her friends' conversations.

"So this Saturday we're gonna skin them alive!!" Theodore Nott cackled as he used a knife to brutally chop the steak he was working on. Draco smirked as Pansy simpered besides him. "I'm going to get the snitch so fast with my new broom Lightning Bolt 2600, he's not going to stand a chance."

Blaise laughed emptily as Pansy giggled disgustingly. "Ooohhhh Drackey-poo you're so funny, you're going to beat that Potter just like that!!" She batted her eyelashes at a quickly-scooting-away Draco.

Her mind was a swirl of conflicting emotions, as she swallowed a spoonful of the reddish soup that tasted pretty good. Potter… me… why… how… did we lose control like that… and… that was the first time I've ever kissed – no, made out, with a boy… the first kiss was my CPR on him… DAMNIT IS MY SEX LIFE DOOMED??!! WHY THE HELL AM I ONLY ATTRACTED TO POTTER??!!

Sighing bitterly, she immediately started checking out the other guys in the hall without shame. Starting with Draco. Cute, nice hair, too arrogant, plus he's my best friend, I can't have feelings for him!! Plus, I prefer black hair… she thought, then inwardly smacked herself. BLACK HAIR!! DAMN YOU POTTER FOR HAVING BLACK HAIR!!

Breathing in and out heavily, she calmed herself down. Now now, a lot of guys have black hair… let's see… Theo has black hair… she took one good look at Theodore Nott's vampirish-looking face and feral grin as he ravaged into his steak. Too wild… even for me…

She scanned the rest of the table. That sixth year Ryan is sort of good looking… she thought pleasantly, black hair, sort of mild-natured… then her eyes narrowed as she saw an ugly looking Pansy-lookalike simpered up to him, and was shocked when Ryan actually kissed her back. OKAY!! I may be freaking desperate for a guy other than Potter but I am NOT stooping myself low enough to date someone who has such an ugly and disgusting girlfriend and actually likes her… at least Draco's prideful enough to ignore Pansy…

And Potter only dates hot girls… Granger… Chang… and of course that Auror Tonks… though they aren't really going out, are they? Because if she is I am going to strangle him, he doesn't deserve someone that beautiful! Then again, he is good looking and a lot of girls like him…

She stopped cold. AND ALL I'M THINKING ABOUT IS POTTER!! Clenching her spoon with force, she glared daggers into her tomato soup, furious that even while checking out other guys, her mind always returned to comparing them with Potter!!

Desperately, she looked around the Slytherin table again, seeing a patch of black hair. Craning her neck, she looked around Draco who was trying to push Pansy off, trying to see who that black haired belonged to…

…

Gregory Goyle.

Immediately, horrific images fired through her helpless mind of Harry's evil curse, as she screamed. Out loud.

--

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were wondering where Harry was, and comparing their Thursday schedules when they heard a loud scream from the other side of the Great Hall.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They just looked at each other, Hermione with a rather concerned look stood up and began to see what had happened, while Ron simply shrugged and went back to his chicken casserole, muttering "stupid Slytherins, no one cares, lalalalala…"

--

The whole Great Hall had frozen in pregnant silence as Blaise, embarrassed and horrified, looked at the concerned onlookers. Then with about as much will as she could muster, she shot a deadly glare that immediately sent half of them shivering and turning around quickly.

Unfortunately her friends were not as quick to lose interest. "What's wrong, Blaise?" Asked Draco, concerned as he put a hand on her shoulder. They usually sat next to each other, with Pansy on the other side of Draco and Theodore and Millicent sitting across from them.

Blaise sighed. I hate you Potter… because of you, I can't even think straight!! And because of that retarded prank you did I am FOREVER SCARRED!! ARRGGGGGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!! "It's nothing guys… I'm OK…"

"Really?" asked Millicent, who never spoke much, but when she did she was obnoxious and rude. Blaise didn't like Millicent, but she hung around her simply because Theodore liked making fun of the Gryffindors with Millicent whenever Draco was too busy talking with Blaise. Draco and Blaise were the clear leaders, and usually discussed pranks with each other, with respectively Pansy and Theodore usually being their "second-in-commands" and Millicent, Crabbe, and Goyle, being their soldiers, and in the case of the latter two, their mindless slaves. "Because you screamed pretty loud there, Blaise." Finished Millicent.

Shooting her a glare, the dark-haired Zabini crossed her arms and haughtily shooed Malfoy's hand off her shoulder. "I'm fine, seriously, don't question me about what I do. If you really care, I'm just a bit angry at that ass Potter right now. So fuck off and don't talk to me."

And that was the end of it, with the rest of the table nodding in agreement at what an ass Potter was. Blaise excused herself quietly as the conversation quickly turned to how lame Potter was and how they were going to torture him and his "Gryffindork buddies" this year.

--

"Fine, fine," Kingsley Shacklebolt said exasperatedly as Tonks pestered him for about the hundredth time if she could take a break off her Auror duties and visit Hogwarts for the weekend, citing excuses such as "The Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match is this weekend!!" and "I want to see my old Professor Flitwick again!!" Of course these innocent requests hid her real desire which was to see a certain black-haired boy with glasses and a lightning scar on his- well, you get the picture.

Tonks squealed in happiness as she hugged Shacklebolt and kissed him on the cheek, causing even the usually cool and sturdy man to blush slightly. "Thanks Shackles!" She skipped out of the room gaily.

"Shackles…" Kingsley said softly, smiling at the nickname.

Meanwhile, Tonks quickly exited the Ministry (jumping through a toilet) and apparated to Hogsmeade, where she skipped up the pathway to "Hoggy-Warty-Hogwarts!" as she sang.

"Sugar Quill!" She said cheerfully to the gargoyle as she bounced into Dumbledore's office.

"My, my, Miss Tonks, this certainly is an uncharacteristic visit." Twinkled the wise old man, looking up for his desk. "What brings you here?"

Tonks grinned. "Well, first I finished my awesome program – you know, The Journey, and TRUST me this time it has no freak-of-nature lightning bolts," to which Dumbledore nodded, smiling and eyes twinkling still. "Soooo I decided to visit Hogwarts! Is that OK, if I can be here for the weekend?"

Dumbledore looked at the calendar. It was Thursday. "Sure, many guests stay for the weekend, namely parents. However, Nymphadora," she winced at the usage of her first name, "today is Thursday, and this means that the visitor rooms are not yet ready to be used. Do you have any school friends here who you'd like to room with?"

She frowned. Then she brightened. Duh!!

"I could stay at Harry Potter's room!!" She noted brightly. "After all, I did stay with him many times last summer for the night…"

Dumbledore smiled. "Alright. Feel free to get a sleeping bag from a house-elf, Nymphadora. Now if you'll excuse me…"

Tonks looked at Dumbledore with a blank expression. That was odd, usually an adult would have some suspicion if a 21-year-old woman popped into the school and asks to sleep in the same room as a young man.

Then again, Dumbledore was not your average adult. As Tonks left the room, Dumbledore smiled at Fawkes. "She's in love, my old friend. It'll be interesting to see how this ends up."

--

1:30 N.E.W.T. Charms was beginning as Blaise tiredly entered the room, pulling out her textbook, parchments, and quills. The class consisted of her, Harry, and a lot of Ravenclaws. Like, 20.

Needless to say Flitwick practically never noticed them.

But this time, as she scanned the room, she realized that Potter (who usually sat on the other side) was not here. My Petrificus couldn't have been that strong, could it?

Professor Flitwick looked over the attendance list, and noticed as well that Potter was not present…

"Miss Zabini…" he asked, "You two are in the same dormitory, do you know where he could be right now?"

Blaise shrugged innocently. "No idea, Professor. I say he's skipping, you should probably mark him down a grade." She smirked as some Ravenclaws sniggered in the back. I never miss a chance to defame him, hehehehe she thought, happy to cause any misery in Harry's life.

But the Charms Professor was not so amused. Despite his short stature and his squeaky voice, he was rather intimidating when he gave you a stern look, as he was giving Blaise right now, and especially if he was standing on his pile of books, like he was now.

"If you would be so kind, Miss Zabini, would you please go and check up on Mr. Potter?"

Blaise sighed. Damnit Potter!! Where the heck are you and what the hell are you doing. Grrrrr, making me miss charms…

Leaving her books and bags on the desk, she hurried out the room and into the halls.

--

_Begin Flashback:_

_The year was a mess of constant fighting, pranks, lessons, crazy-Zabini-mother-teaching, and a LOT of visits to the hospital and the restaurant, the former because Blaise and Harry were simply brutal on each other, and the latter because Elmira had no idea how to cook and neither did the other two, and Blaise's father was too busy on the job as an Unspeakable._

_Blaise and Harry actually got along pretty well now… well, being stuck with the only person your age for about 8 months will do that to you… though they still glared at each other at times and always tried to best the other, they could actually get along in a conversation, although they usually turned into arguments, and then, of course, fights._

_It was April, and terrible, grave news had reached the Zabini household that a young Weasley girl had been abducted in Hogwarts and apparently now was dead, or near dead._

_"Hurry up Blaise, Harry, we have to go quickly!!" Elmira said frantically, a serious contrast to her usual hyper and chirpy self. Both Blaise and Harry realized the need to be serious, and they hurriedly followed Blaise's mother into the Floo._

_Dumbledore had requested that the three of them went to Hogwarts immediately. Elmira had no idea what the old man wanted with her daughter and Harry, but she suspected it having something to do with the fact that Harry was a Parselmouth, which she had revealed to the Headmaster in December._

_They had seen him talking to a garden snake one day, and it surprised them all. Blaise had been incredibly jealous at the cool ability Harry had, and ended up beating him up for it, of course Harry soon got her back with a surprise catapult that flung her out of the house, it was surprising that she had landed without any major injuries…_

_After entering the office, Elmira told the two kids to stay put as she entered a meeting with a bunch of adults, Weasleys, Macmillians, Patils, and a lot of other concerned parents who were here to pull their kids out of school… they were chattering heatedly and passionately, with Mrs. Weasley sobbing in the corner and McGonagall trying to calm the crazy parents down._

_"Silence!!" Dumbledore exclaimed as he waved his hands. Silence fell through the group of parents as they looked at the wizened old man. "Now, let me explain what has happened, and what we will do about it."_

_Meanwhile, outside, Harry and Blaise were engaged in a heated argument about what had caused the abduction. "It's you evil Slytherins!" Harry ranted, while Blaise glared angrily. "We didn't do this!! Maybe your stupid little Gryffindork friends got overexcited and pushed Weasley down a hole, hmm?"_

_All of a sudden, Harry stopped cold, his eyes widening and his face paling._

_"What?? Cat got your tongue?" Blaise asked, though she was inwardly concerned._

_"I just… heard a voice… Must… Kill…" He whispered direly, as his eyes narrowed in determination. "It must be the perpetrator! Come on Blaise, come with me!!"_

_Harry pulled at Blaise's hand, dragging the surprised Blaise down the hall with a small yelp. "But mom told us to stay- WHYARE WE GOING INTO THE GIRL'S BATHROOM, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN HERE YOU PERV-"_

_Harry clamped a hand over her mouth as he neared the sink. "Shh… the voice… it's coming from down there…"_

_Blaise took one look at the sink and laughed. "POTTER!! You've gone rockers, it's a fricking sink!! There's nothing ther-"_

_"Open…" whispered Harry in Parseltongue._

_Blaise goggled. What the hell was going on? What did that damn Potter think he was doing?!!!_

_Then, to the wonder and amazement and fear of both, the sink slowly twisted and opened…_

_--_

_Elmira left the office, and screamed. "BLAISE!! AND HARRY!! THEY'RE GONE!!" Immediately assuming the worst, she screamed into Dumbledore's helpless ears. "YOU SEE, YOU OLD MAN, THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO COME, YOU HAVE A KIDNAPPER IN YOUR SCHOOL AND NOW MY KIDS HAVE BEEN ABDUCTED!!!!"_

_The other adults looked at each other with fear. "Two more children have been kidnapped?? And right under our eyes, just outside the door?!!"_

_Dumbledore was very calm, however. "Ms. Zabini, I understand your concern, but do you not think that the two kids, having nothing to do, went off to visit their friends, seeing as they had not seen them in over eight months?"_

_Elmira huffed and puffed and stopped. "Maybe. But if they are hurt ooohh Dumbledore I will rip out every limb in your body!!" She threatened, ignoring the glares of the other parents._

_But it soon got worst. Searches through the school revealed that no Harry or Blaise was in sight, or had been seen. That meant only one thing…_

_A murderous Elmira._

_The Headmaster ordered an immediate evacuation, partly because of the kidnapper, but also because of the screaming woman chasing him down the halls, firing curses left and right._

_Meanwhile, Harry and Blaise were in for the battle of their lives against a gigantic Basilisk. Blaise had rolled around the corner, hiding herself while she planned out what to do, with Harry just behind her heels._

_"Ok… listen… that Basilisk is huge, and we can't look at it in the eye, which means we have to attack it from the back. Do you know any powerful curses?"_

_Harry shook his head. "The most powerful curse we learned from your mother was Incendio, and that Basilisk Skin looks hard enough to withstand that!"_

_Blaise sighed desperately. "Ok, here's the plan-" she started before she was brutally interrupted by a huge snakehead smashing into the rock they were hiding behind, both flying into the Chamber walls…_

_The Basilisk looked at the two figures, not sure which one to eat first._

_"KILL THE BOY!! THE BOY FIRST!! THE GIRL IS UNIMPORTANT, KILL THE BOY!!" roared Tom Riddle's ghost._

_Harry narrowly dodged the gigantic snake as he pelted a rock at the snake, careful not to look at the face. The Basilisk roared in pain, because Harry's lucky aim had somehow hit its eye… jumping around, Harry found another rock and loosed it upon the snake._

_After hitting and running many times, with a screaming Tom Riddle at the incompetence of the Basilisk, Harry had blinded both the snake's eyes, but how could he, a 12 year old wizard with no powerful spell, kill a snake who could simply smell and eat him??!!_

_Jumping behind another rock, Harry quickly began to form plans. But then he heard a scream._

_BLAISE!! He had completely forgotten about her! She had been knocked unconscious when they were flung to the sides, and now the Basilisk was going after her!!_

_"YESSS!! GET THE GIRL THEN, YOU STUPID SNAKE, IF YOU CAN'T OUTMANEUVER THE BOY!! EAT HER TO DRAW OUT THE BOY!!" Tom Riddle laughed maniacally._

_Oh no… though Harry anxiously, Zabini's going to be eaten!! He rushed out and onto the Basilisk, kicking it while shooting it with curses._

_However, none of his curses had any effect on the basilisk's insanely tough skin, and the basilisk neared Blaise, its mouth widening, even with Harry on top of him._

_"NOOOOO… ZABINI!! YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME YET!!" roared Harry desperately as he shot the Basilisk's head with repeated incendios – he was directly on top of the snake's head now. But none of it worked, none of it, and it only caused Harry more burns…_

_This is all my fault… Harry thought desperately, as he hoped with desperation… please… there must be some help…_

_And then he heard it. The song of the Phoenix, Fawkes appeared with a flash of light, a huge sword in its talons, as it dropped the Gryffindor Sword into Harry's surprised outstretched arms._

_"YAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Roared Harry as he slammed the sword into the head of the Basilisk with all his weight and might. The Basilisk had been only a few feet away from the screaming girl, who had nowhere to run…_

_A thud, as the Basilisk stopped cold and slammed onto the ground. Harry awkwardly jumped off, landing besides Blaise. "Are you all right??!!"_

_Blaise was extremely scared and pale, but she nodded. "We have to save the Weasley!!" She cried in earnest._

_Harry jumped up and nodded, as they looked around for the body of the abducted girl. Tom Riddle just laughed._

_"While my monster had failed, I will at least kill this girl once and for all!! And then I will kill you two in the same way!! Hahahahahaha!"_

_Blaise threw a rock at Riddle, but obviously it did nothing. Then, she noticed a book… a diary…_

_Blaise had read about these… diaries that would control one's soul… magical diaries that reached into the worldly realm and possessed human beings… this one was no different…_

_"POTTER!! ACCIO THAT DIARY!!" She screamed as she looked for something sharp… something to rip that Diary… the Basilisk Fang!!_

_Confused, but doing as he was told, he summoned the diary, threw it at Blaise, as she plunged the fang into the diary in the midst of a screaming Riddle._

_Silence plagued the chamber as the diary burned and the snake wilted. The two kids stared at each other in horror, but also, relief. They were alive. And working together, they had saved Ginny and themselves. Without thinking, they hugged each other joyfully, before it dawned upon them who exactly they were hugging, in which they sprang apart, glaring._

_When Fawkes led the three of them back, Elmira drew both children into the most suffocating and long hug they had ever had. Needless to say both were panting heavily and out of breath. Soon, they were told that they would be able to stay here at Hogwarts for the rest of the year._

_But within two weeks, the previous 'friendship' that had developed between the two were gone. They had reentered their former rivalry, and it was now escalating even more…_

_End Flashback_

--

"POTTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING-" Blaise goggled and just stared.

Tonks, that Auror Tonks, was sleeping on Potter's bed with her arms wrapped around him protectively, the two of them sleeping together like married lovers.

**_Author's Note: Hoped you liked the first chapter in about 2 years…and I will be answering reviews in the next chapter…_**


End file.
